Be The Light
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin dekat. Mereka terikat dalam suatu hubungan bernama persahabatan. Tetapi Sasuke ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Ujian penyatuan keduanya dalam suatu tali cinta baru saja dimulai. Ketika nyawa Sasuke diincar oleh seseorang yang menaruh dendam pada Itachi dan sebuah kejutan bagi Naruto. AU. SasuNaru. Ganti Rate. Chapter 4 update.
1. The Beginning

_Cinta adalah satu-satunya bunga yang bertumbuhan dan mekar di luar buaian musim-musim_

**[Khalil Gibran]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya. Semua yang diinginkan wanita ada pada dirinya. Kekayaan yang berlimpah, ketampanan yang luar biasa tampan, dan tidak mempunyai kekasih saat ini membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi incaran para wanita yang ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pasangan hidup mereka karena dengan menjadikan Sasuke pasangan mereka maka mereka tidak akan pernah hidup dalam kesesangraan. Sehingga banyak yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Para wanita itu rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke walaupun pada akhirnya mereka akan dicampakkan bagai barang bekas yang sudah tidak diinginkan. Mereka peduli selama mereka melakukannya bersama Sasuke maka mereka rela memberikan tubuh mereka. Tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapi rayuan para wanita itu dengan serius karena itu akan membuang waktunya yang berharga. Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah menyerahkan harga dirinya terutama keperjakannya pada seseorang yang tidak kenal. Sasuke hanya sebatas mencium atau meraba tubuh mereka dan setelah itu Sasuke akan meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sasuke yang sering sekali mendapatkan tubuh gratis para wanita mendengus sebal ketika dengan mudahnya para wanita itu menyerahkan tubuh mereka. Padahal Sasuke sering mempermainkan mereka tetapi mereka tidak pernah jera untuk mendekati Sasuke. Seperti saat ini, ada seorang perempuan muda berambut merah yang tidak Sasuke tahu namanya datang ke kantornya dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menyerahkan tubuhnya. Entah, Sasuke sudah bosan dengan para wanita yang mendatangi dirinya dan menyatakan bahwa mereka ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan dirinya. Bukankah seharusnya para wanita dapat menjaga kehormatan mereka dan memberikannya pada orang yang nantinya akan menjadi suami mereka. Sasuke sangat benci dengan wanita yang mudah memberikan kehormatan mereka pada orang yang tidak mereka kenal. Mungkin Sasuke akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada wanita yang bersama dengan dirinya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuhnya—melewati wanita itu dan segera mengunci pintu ruangannya karena dia tidak ingin tertangkap oleh sekretaris maupun koleganya saat dia melakukan perbuatan bejat pada wanita yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Karin atau lebih tepatnya memberikan hukuman agar wanita itu jera.

Sasuke segera menyuruh Karin untuk membuka dress pendek yang membalut tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berniat untuk melihat kemolekan tubuh wanita itu, dia hanya ingin melihat apakah Karin akan melakukan perintahnya. Dapat Sasuke lihat kalau Karin akan melakukan apa yang dia suruh. Dengan malu-malu Karin membuka pakaiannya satu persatu hingga tidak menyisakan satu pakaian pun yang menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Karin harus menahan malu karena sedari tadi Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke memandanginya bukan karena dia menyukai atau terpesona dengan tubuh wanita itu, hanya saja dia menilai bagaimana wanita ini akan dia buat jera. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyuruh Karin untuk merangkak padanya dan menjilati sepatunya. Mendengar perintah Sasuke yang aneh, Karin terdiam sebentar dan kemudian dia segera menurutinya karena ini adalah resiko yang harus dia ambil karena dia menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Karin merangkak seperti anjing yang meminta makan pada tuannya. Karin menahan malu ketika dia melakukannya, sesampai di sana. Karin segera menjilati sepatu Sasuke berulang kali dan tidak jarang Karin menciumi sepatu hitam mengkilat milik Sasuke.

"Gadis pintar." Kata Sasuke—menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Karin.

Wajah Karin memerah ketika Sasuke berbicara seperti itu padanya. Karin mendongakan kepalanya, melihat wajah Sasuke dari tempatnya. Terlihat wajah Sasuke begitu tampan dan berwibawa. Setidaknya Karin tidak menyesal telah menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Sasuke. Karin tersenyum pada Sasuke dan dia tidak segan untuk meraba sesuatu yang mengantung antara kedua paha Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke menepis tangan Karin yang sudah kurang ajar menyentuhnya. Sasuke jongkok dan menyamakan posisinya, menghadap Karin, Dia menyentuh dagu Karin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita yang kini mukanya memerah. Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir itu dan berbisik pada Karin.

"Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku. Aku tidak sudi untuk menyentuh tubuhmu ini." Sasuke menyeringai pada Karin.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menusuk hatinya, dengan segera dia menitikkan air matanya dan memungut bajunya. Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri dengan harga diri yang sudah jatuh. Setelah kepergian wanita itu, Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan merenungkan kehidupannya yang begitu membosankan. Dia membutuhkan sebuah cahaya yang dapat menerangi dan membawa hidupnya yang penuh kejenuhan menjadi lebih berwarna.

* * *

**Be The Light**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : MxM, AU, Typo yang bertebaran, alur membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

**_Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini dan ini hanyalah imajinasi belaka yang dituangkan dalam tulisan ini_.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Tidakkk! Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku?" Naruto berteriak ketika selesai membaca surat yang dia terima tadi pagi.

"Kau kenapa lagi Nar?" Tanya Kiba—sahabat Naruto yang bingung dengan tingkah Naruto setelah sahabatnya itu membaca surat yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku ditolak lagi oleh perusahaan yang aku lamar." Gerutu Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia baca.

"Kau tinggal melamar lagi saja." Ucap Kiba dengan mudahnya.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan." Naruto memajukan bibirnya—tidak suka dengan ucapan Kiba yang menganggap bahwa melamar itu adalah hal yang mudah. Hidup ini tidak semudah yang Kiba ucapkan. Memangnya melamar pekerjaan tidak membutuhkan biaya. Belum lagi, biaya pos yang Naruto keluarkan untuk mengirimi surat lamaran pekerjaan ke sebuah perusahaan.

"Bukankah kau sering mengirim lamaran? Kenapa justru baru sekarang kau mengeluh?" Tanya Kiba seraya membaca surat penolakan Naruto.

"Andaikan saja aku mempunyai uang yang cukup maka itu bukan masalah bagiku. Uang yang tersisa ditabunganku hanya cukup untuk menghidupiku selama sebulan dan setelah sebulan berlalu maka aku akan menjadi gelandangan. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin aku bayangkan. Makanya belakangan ini, aku perlu memikirkan dengan matang untuk mengirimkan lamaran. Tidakkah di dunia ini ada pekerjaan tanpa adanya sebuah lamaran?" Naruto mencambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Melihat temannya yang begitu frustasi karena selalu gagal diterima di sebuah perusahaan maka Kiba memutuskan untuk membantu sahabatnya itu. Karena Kiba tahu betapa beratnya perjuangan Naruto bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk membuat Naruto harus bertahan hidup sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini. Sebagai sahabat yang Naruto miliki maka Kiba berniat membantunya dan mencoba meringankan penderitaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kerja ditempatku?" Ucapan Kiba sukses membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar pada Kiba.

"Tapi Kiba, memangnya perkerjaan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?" Tanya Naruto yang begitu tertarik dengan yang ditawarkan Kiba untuknya.

"Hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Gajinya lumayan besar, tugasmu hanya mendengarkan segala curhat para pelanggan dan setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apapun. Bisa di bilang jam kerjanya tidak terlalu memaksa." Kiba menjelaskan pada Naruto tentang pekerjaan yang ditawarkan olehnya.

"Benarkah? Hanya seperti itu saja?" Naruto meraba-raba dagunya, mencoba memikirkan pekerjaan yang telah dijelaskan oleh Kiba. Bukankah itu menarik? Hanya mendengarkan curahan hati seseorang maka kau akan mendapatkan gaji yang besar. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar sangat menarik bagi Naruto.

"Ya, terbilang mudah hingga membuatku dapat memenuhi segala kebutuhan yang aku inginkan." Kiba menyeruput minuman yang Naruto buatkan untuknya.

"Benarkah itu?" Naruto masih tidak percaya. Dengan pekerjaan yang begitu mudah dapat memenuhi kebutuhan yang diinginkan. Itu di luar Naruto bayangkan.

Kiba mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ucapannya dapat dipertanggungjawabkan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tempat kerjaku juga sedang membutuhkan orang baru untuk menggantikan pekerja yang mengundurkan diri karena dia akan menikah." Ucapan kiba semakin membuat Naruto tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang sedari tadi Kiba bicarakan.

"Baiklah aku akan melamar ke tempatmu. Lalu bagaimana aku melamar di tempatmu? Apaka prosedur yang dilalui akan sama seperti perusahaan yang selalu aku lamar? Terus bagaimana dengan bosmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba mengenai tempat kerja yang akan dia lamar dan orang yang akan menjadi bosnya kelak.

"Tidak terlalu rumit hingga harus menghabiskan uang banyak. Kau hanya perlu datang langsung ke tempatku sambil membawa keterangan bahwa kau sehat luar dalam. Dan bilang kalau kau tertarik dengan tempat kosong di tempatku bekerja. Selain itu bosku adalah orang yang sangat baik dan dia menghargai orang yang mau bekerja keras." Kiba mengedipkan matanya—menandakan bahwa bayangan yang dipikirkan Naruto tidaklah seburuk yang dibayangkan olehnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, semua yang dia dengar terasa mudah hingga dia yakin bahwa dia juga akan mudah dengan apa yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Baiklah besok aku akan ke sana." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Kiba hanya tersenyum mendengar temannya yang begitu semangat dengan pekerjaan yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Hari mulai sore, aku harus pulang dulu untuk mempersiapkan diriku bekerja nanti." Kiba bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Memangnya kapan kau berangkat kerjanya?"

"Sekitar tujuh malam." Kata Kiba tersenyum.

"Dan pulangnya?"

"Empat pagi."

"Jadi kita akan berkerja pada pukul tujuh malam dan pulang pukul empat pagi." Ucapan Naruto hanya Kiba balas dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan alamat tempatku bekerja padamu lewat pesan." Ucap Kiba sebelum dia pergi dari kediaman sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Um." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok malam."

Kiba segera pergi dari rumah Naruto dan setelah kepergian Kiba, Naruto berjingkat senang dengan pekerjaan yang akan dia dapatkan esok malam. Setidaknya dengan dia mendapatkan pekerjaan maka dirinya tidak terlalu memusingkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, mulai dari surat keterangan dari rumah sakit bahwa tidak ada satu penyakitpun yang berada pada tubuhnya hingga pakaian yang paling bagus yang akan dia gunakan untuk melamar pekerjaan yang Kiba dan dirinya bicarakan kemarin sore. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore dan saatnya bagi Naruto untuk mempersiapkan dirinya karena dia berjanji bertemu Kiba pukul delapan malam di tempat kerjanya. Tidak ingin menunda waktu lagi, dia segera bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik. Setelah semuanya sudah selesai disiapkan, Naruto bergegas menuju tempat yang akan dia tuju. Sebelum dia pergi, dia berdoa terlebih dahulu agar segala urusan ke depannya agar lancar dan setelah itu, Naruto mengunci pintunya dan menuju tempat kerja Kiba.

Ternyata tempat kerja yang akan Naruto lamar tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen murahnya. Hanya melewati dua blok rumah lalu melewati belokan di dekat sebuah restoran dan di situlah tempat kerjanya berada. Naruto memutuskan jalan kaki—mengingat uangnya yang semakin menipis. Naruto tak jarang menampilkan senyumannya saat berjalanan karena membayangkan bulan depan dia akan mendapatkan uang dan dapat membeli barang yang sangat dia inginkan, sebuah ponsel baru karena ponsel yang lama sudah tidak dapat dia gunakan lagi.

Saat sedang asyik membayangkan semuanya, mata birunya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di depan sana. Naruto melihat seseorang yang diseret paksa oleh dua pria ke dalam gang sempit di dekat sebuah swayalan. Mulut pria itu disumpal dengan kain dan kedua tangannya di ikat ke belakang. Melihat hal mencurigakan seperti itu membuat Naruto mengikuti keduanya, melangkah pelan-pelan agar tidak ketahuan. Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa tempat ini lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Naruto dapat melihat dua orang laki-laki itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada pria yang dibawa oleh mereka. Naruto masih berada di kedua pria itu, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan keduanya. Tidak terlalu dekat karena itu akan membahayakan dirinya. Luapan semangat Naruto yang ingin melamar pekerjaan kini telah pergi, tergantikan dengan semangat membantu orang yang saat ini Naruto sedang ikuti.

Naruto tidak ingin bertindak gegabah dan langsung berlari untuk membantu pria itu. Dia harus memperhatikan gerakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua lelaki itu pada lelaki yang tidak berdaya itu. Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada kedua lelaki itu.

Melihat suasana yang sudah tersembunyi dari keramaian, kedua lelaki itu segera menjatuhkan tubuh lelaki yang mereka seret paksa—menjatuhkannya ke aspal jalanan begitu saja. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menutup mulutnya agar dirinya tidak berteriak. Kedua lelaki itu memperhatikan mangsanya yang tergolek lemah, Lelaki itu berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki—mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya. Saat lelaki lemah itu bangkit dengan mudahnya lelaki berbadan gembul membuatnya kembali terjatuh. Lelaki berbadan gembul itu menarik mangsanya dan membenturkannya ke dinding dengan keras. Lelaki teraniaya itu meringis kesakitan ketika punggungnya membentur dinding dengan keras. Mulutnya yang disumpal dan tangan yang terikat membuat lelaki itu tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk melawan. Penjahat yang menawan pria itu berbicara sesuatu pada mangsanya dan setelah itu mereka segera membuka sumpalan dan ikatan tangan mangsanya. Naruto dapat melihat bahwa penjahat itu memberikan ancaman sebelum mereka melepaskan sumpalan dan ikatan mangsa mereka.

Lelaki berbadan gembul itu segera memberikan bogeman pada lelaki itu dengan cukup kuat dan keras setelah mereka memberikan kelonggaran pada lelaki itu. Pukulan itu berhasil membuat lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk—mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Lelaki berbadan kurus itu, memegangi kedua tangan pemuda itu dari belakang ketika pemuda itu berusaha untuk melawan mereka. Lelaki berbadan gembul itu kembali melayangkan pukulan pada perut mangsanya. Darah yang keluar semakin banyak dari lelaki yang mereka pukuli. Mereka terus memukulnya hingga lelaki itu tidak berdaya, melayangkan pukulan-pukulan di pipi lelaki itu berulang kali hingga membuat lelaki itu tidak menyadarkan diri.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan melihat perbuatan bejat itu, segera menghampiri kedua lelaki jahat itu dan memukul mereka dengan balok kayu yang dia dapatkan saat dia berada dalam tempat persembunyian. Merasa dua lelaki itu tidak dapat melawan Naruto dan balok kayunya, mereka segera kabur. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama pria yang mereka pukuli.

Naruto yang merasa dua penjahat itu telah pergi kini bergegas mencari taksi untuk membawa lelaki terluka itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Naruto mengabaikan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dia lamar hari ini. Nyawa orang yang bersama sekarang, lebih berharga dari pekerjaan yang Kiba tawarkan untuk dirinya walaupun pekerjaan itu juga sama berharganya.

"Tolong pak! Tolong cepat sedikit! Ada nyawa yang harus diselamatkan di sini!" Teriak Naruto panik pada supir taksi ketika Naruto sudah berada di dalam.

Supir taksi yang melihat salah satu penumpangnya yang berdarah membuat supir taksi itu menjadi panik, belum lagi Naruto yang memerintahkan supir taksi dengan panik membuat suasana semakin tidak karuan di dalam taksi. Tidak mau ada orang yang mati di dalam taksinya, supir itu segera menambahkan kecepatannya, mengabaikan segala peraturan lalu lintas yang selama ini dia taati. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha untuk membangunkan orang yang berada dekapan. Berharap lelaki yang bersamanya sekarang masih hidup dan dapat bertahan.

"Kau sadarlah." Naruto mengoyangkan pelan lelaki itu seraya menyadarkan pemuda itu dari pingsannya. "Kau dengar suaraku?" Naruto menepuk pelan pipi lelaki itu.

"Pak masih lama?" Tanya Naruto pada supir taksi yang sepertinya dari tadi belum juga sampai ke rumah sakit. "Tolong dipercepat lagi laju taksinya."

"Sebentar lagi tuan." Jawab supir taksi itu agak gugup. "Ini sudah yang paling cepat. Jika saya lebih cepat dari ini maka taksi ini akan di tilang oleh polisi."

Mendengar ucapan supir taksi membuat Naruto menjadi agak kasihan padanya. Kalau taksi ini ditilang maka dia harus mengendong lelaki ini sampai rumah sakit dan itu akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama dan bisa-bisa nyawa orang yang bersamanya tidak akan pernah dapat diselamatkan. Naruto menghela napas berat, membiarkannya berjalan begitu saja.

Naruto dapat melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir lelaki itu, belum lagi memar-memar yang mulai terlihat di wajah tampan lelaki itu. Naruto berusaha menghilangkan noda darah dari sudut bibir dan pelipis lelaki itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya seraya berusaha untuk membangunkan lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya ucapan supir taksi membuat Naruto sedikit lega.

"Tuan, sudah sampai." Ucap supir taksi itu.

"Tolong bantu saya membawa lelaki ini sampai mendapatkan tandu." Tidak banyak bicara lagi, sopir taksi itu segera membantu Naruto membawa lelaki terluka itu hingga perawat membawakan tandu kehadapan mereka.

Lelaki yang penuh luka itu segera diberikan pertolongan pertama. Naruto segera membereskan urusannya dengan supir taksi dan berterima kasih banyak padanya karena telah membantunya lalu dia segera memyelesaikan urusan biaya rumah sakit yang ternyata memakan biaya hidupnya selama setengah bulan. Naruto yang dasarnya orang murah hati, tidak memusingkan hal itu sehingga Naruto membiarkan setengah uang penyambung hidupnya untuk membantu lelaki yang dia bawa. Naruto yang teringat dengan Kiba segera memberitahukan dan menjelaskan masalah yang Naruto hadapi melalui pesan singkat. Naruto akan ke tempat Kiba larut malam dikarenakan dia harus mengurusi beberapa urusan yang dia selesaikan di rumah sakit. Beruntung Kiba tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dengan masalahnya dan juga Kiba akan menunggunya hingga Naruto datang.

Naruto segera menemui dokter yang menangani lelaki itu dan mendengarkan segala penjelasan mengenai keadaan lelaki yang Naruto bawa. Setidaknya Naruto dapat bernapas lega karena lelaki itu tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius, hanya luka luar bukan luka dalam. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter, Naruto bergegas menemui lelaki yang dia tolong, memeriksa keadaan lelaki itu.

Naruto memasuki ruangan dimana lelaki itu dirawat dan mendapati lelaki itu masih tertidur. Melihat kondisi yang sudah mulai membaik maka dia bisa meninggalkan lelaki itu di sini dan Naruto dapat segera pergi ke tempat kerja Kiba. Pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi pihak keluarga dari lelaki yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Untung saja lelaki itu memiliki identitas dirinya dan ponsel yang terdapat nomer keluarga yang dapat dihubungi. Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam ruangannya dan berharap keluarganya segera datang menemuinya. Naruto pergi dari rumah sakit, sebelumnya dia berpesan pada dokter yang menolong Sasuke kalau jika ada yang bertanya tentang dirinya maka Naruto menyuruh dokter untuk berkata bahwa dia hanya orang lewat yang tidak tega dengan orang yang tergeletak di jalanan. Dokter menyanggupi permintaan Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto benar-benar pergi dari sana dan bergegas menuju tempat kerja Kiba.

.

.

.

Itachi baru saja akan pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya yang sudah lama menumpuk. Maklum Itachi baru saja pulang dari liburannya selama dua minggu sehingga setelah dia kembali, dia harus segera membereskan pekerjaannya. Untung saja dia memiliki otak yang jenius sehingga dengan cepat pekerjaan yang menumpuk selama dua minggu dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah. Tetapi seharian ini, Itachi merasa tidak tenang selama dia bekerja. Tidak jarang dia melihat potret dirinya dan adiknya yang terjejer rapi bersama potret dirinya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Itachi memegang dadanya tetapi sesaat kemudian dia segera mengenyahkan perasaan khawatir yang menyerang dirinya dan tenggelam pada pekerjaannya. Baru saja Itachi akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya, sebuah panggilan membuatnya berhenti dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Selamat malam, dengan keluarga Sasuke?" Terdengar suara perempuan dari seberang sana—memastikan bahwa yang dia ajak bicara adalah orang yang tepat.

"Ya, saya dengan kakaknya, Ini dengan siapa?" Itachi kembali merasakan perasaan khawatir yang dia rasakan seharian ini.

"Saya dari pihak rumah sakit Konoha. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa adik anda yang bernama Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan dan kini sudah mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Bisakah anda ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk memastikan keadaan adik anda?"

Tepat dugaan Itachi seharian ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beras yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke dan perasaan khawatir yang dia rasakan hari ini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari pihak rumah sakit, Itachi segera memutuskan sambungan dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit, tempat dimana Sasuke dirawat.

.

.

.

Mata Sasuke terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sinar lampu ruangan dia berada. Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya dan melihat bahwa dia sudah bukan berada di gang sempit melainkan di sebuah ruangan dengan peralatan rumah sakit yang menancap pada tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan berada di rumah sakit dan dia bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang sudah bersedia membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sasuke meraba lukanya di wajah dan seketika dia merasakan rasa sakit yang lumayan. Dia bangkit dengan perlahan, berusaha duduk di ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Sasuke berada. Dokter itu langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan singkat. "Sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini?"

Dokter melihat catatan yang dia bawa, "Sekitar dua jam kau berada di sini."

"Kapan aku dapat pulang?"

"Kemungkinan besok kau sudah bisa kembali pulang. Lukamu hanya luka luar, untung saja kau tidak mengalami luka dalam." Dokter itu tersenyum pada Sasuke, berusaha ramah walaupun pasien yang dihadapinya seperti tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya.

"Siapa yang membawaku kemari?" Tanya Sasuke yang penasaran dengan orang yang berbaik hati membawanya ke sini.

"Hanya orang lewat yang tidak tega melihatmu tergeletak di jalanan." Jawab dokter itu—sama seperti yang Naruto suruh.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Sasuke mendengus sebal saat dokter itu tidak memberikan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Istirahatlah, pihak rumah sakit sudah memberitahukan keadaanmu pada keluargamu." Setelah itu dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangannya.

"Bagaimana ciri fisiknya? Dia perempuan atau lelaki?" Tanya Sasuke ketika dokter itu sudah mencapai pintu keluar.

Dokter itu berhenti "Berambut pirang dan mempunyai tanda tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Dia seorang lelaki dan sepertinya dia rela meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting demi menolongmu." Jawab dokter itu seraya mengingat ciri fisik lelaki yang menolong Sasuke.

Dokter itu menghela napas ketika Sasuke mengacuhkannya setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari dirinya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke, dokter itu segera pergi dari sana. Setelah kepergian dokter itu, Sasuke segera merebahkan dirinya ke kasur karena dia merasakan nyeri di wajahnya.

"Siapapun yang menolongku, aku pasti akan menemukanmu." Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap langit-langit ruangannya dan tersenyum.

Sasuke terus mengumamkan kalimat itu, "Aku akan menemukanmu." Mengucapnya berulang kali hingga menjadi sebuah mantra bagi Sasuke. Menemukan orang yang menolongnya adalah sesuatu yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Setidaknya hidupnya tidak akan terlalu buruk nantinya jika dia dapat bertemu dengan orang itu. Sasuke merasakan suatu keterikatan pada orang yang menolongnya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan beristirahat, pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan kakaknya dengan raut yang begitu khawatir. Itachi memeluk Sasuke dan mencari luka-luka yang berada di tubuh adiknya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika kau memelukku seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke datar seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan adik kecilku ini. Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Itachi sambil memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Dasar baka aniki! Kau malah membuat badanku semakin sakit." Sasuke menjauhkan kakaknya dengan memukul kepala

"Maaf, maaf, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Paling hanya berandal yang ingin membalas dendamnya karena wanita mereka yang mengejar-ngejar diriku. sudah sana kau pergi. Aku ingin istirahat." Jawab Sasuke ketus seraya mengusir Itachi dari hadapannya.

Merasa adiknya ingin beristirahat membuat Itachi segera menyingkirkan dirinya dari ranjang Sasuke dan beralih pada sofa yang berada di ruangan ini. Melihat adiknya sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Itachi segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang dia butuhkan untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Cari tahu orang yang menyakiti adikku dan beri mereka rasa sakit yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan." Perintah Itachi pada seseorang yang berada di seberang sambungan dan Itachi segera mematikan sambungan setelah dirinya memberikan perintah pada orang itu.

Itachi menghela napasnya pelan, ada rasa sakit ketika melihat adiknya terbaring di rumah sakit. Dia belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sasuke setelah kepergian orang tua mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Itachi masih belum bisa membawa Sasuke untuk tersenyum seutuhnya, Bahkan Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke senang sekali mempermainkan wanita dan Itachi yakin ini adalah rasa pelampiasannya atas rasa sakit kehilangan ayah dan ibu mereka. Itachi berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik walaupun Sasuke tidak menyukai sikapnya. Tapi setidaknya Itachi masih dapat bersama Sasuke, Seperti saat ini saat Sasuke terluka maka dia akan membalaskan semua luka yang diterima adiknya walaupun dia harus menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Ini yang dapat dia berikan pada adiknya. Itachi dapat menjadi orang baik tetapi dia akan menjadi orang yang berbeda jika sudah menyangkut adiknya—keluarga satu-satunya yang dia punya. Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, menanti kabar tentang nasib orang yang telah membuat Sasuke terluka.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai di tempat kerja Kiba dengan penuh perjuangan. Dari dia harus menolong orang sampai dia harus berlari untuk sampai di tempatnya sekarang. Dengan segera Naruto menemui Kiba yang nampaknya sudah menunggunya sejak lama. Saat memasuki tempat ini, Naruto harus membiasakan matanya karena lampu di tempat ini terlihat tidak begitu terang alias remang-remang. Naruto mencari keberadaan Kiba hingga dia menemukannya berada di sebuah meja di sudut tempat ini. Di tempat Kiba berada, dia melihat orang lain yang bersama sahabatnya itu. Segera Naruto menghampiri Kiba, menjabat tangan sahabatnya dan orang yang sedang bersamanya. Ternyata orang yang bersama Kiba adalah bos tempat ini. Naruto segera mengeluarkan syarat untuk mendapatkan kerja di sini setelah bos itu menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan surat keterangan bahwa dia sehat.

"Bagus, kau tidak punya penyakit. Di sini aku tidak menerima orang yang mempunyai fisik yang lemah karena aku tidak butuh orang seperti itu." Pria yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru memeriksa surat keterangan Naruto.

"Sudah aku katakan, Naruto ini adalah orang yang sehat dan mempunyai semangat bekerja keras. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal menerimanya." Timpal Kiba yang senang bahwa kemungkinan besar Naruto dapat bekerja dengan dirinya.

"Hm." Shikamaru segera meletakkan kertas itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah aku diterima bekerja di sini?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Kiba menatap Shikamaru dan memberikan tatapan yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Shikamaru yang ditatap seperti itu membuatnya menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku.

"Karena Kiba yang menyarankanmu maka aku berharap kau seperti yang Kiba ucapkan padaku. Aku tidak ingin pelangganku kabur karena tingkahmu itu. Kerjamu cukup ringan, hanya menemani para pelanggan." Ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto. Ucapan Shikamaru terdengar ambigu di telinga Naruto.

"Apakah itu artinya aku diterima?" Naruto berharap besar bahwa dia akan diterima.

"Hm. Aku harap kau dapat bekerja sekarang. Kiba akan memberitahukan bagaimana cara kerja di sini." Shikamaru segera pergi setelah berbicara pada Naruto bahwa dia terima bekerja di tempatnya.

Naruto segera memeluk Kiba erat setelah tahu bahwa dia mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tidak sia-sia dia harus berlari menuju tempat ini. Pada akhirnya dia dapat menghasilkan uang dan membeli ponsel yang dia inginkan.

"Dengan begini, aku tidak akan melihatmu mengeluh." Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya,pekerjaan ini akan membantu aku untuk menyambung hidupku."

Setelah itu Kiba segera memberitahukan sistem kerja di tempatnya. Perlu diketahui bahwa ternyata bahwa ini sebuah bar yang dimana para pelanggan dapat meminta seseorang untuk menemaninya, bukan menemani mereka dalam bentuk negatif. Hanya menemani mereka dan memberikan solusi pada masalah mereka. Tetapi Kiba mengingatkan Naruto bahwa tidak jarang pelanggan meminta lebih pada para pelayan mereka sehingga Naruto harus mempersiapkan diri untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari godaan para pelanggan yang ingin bermain nakal dengan para pelayan. Peringatan Kiba membuat Naruto agak bergedik ngeri mendengarnya, ternyata dibalik kemudahan pekerjaan terdapat bahaya yang mengintai. Naruto sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan ini sehingga dia tidak dapat mundur lagi.

Kiba memperkenalkan para pelayan yang berada di sini Ternyata pelayan di sini tidak terlalu banyak, hanya terdapat sembilan orang dan ditambah dirinya menjadi sepuluh orang. Naruto tidak terlalu mengingat nama mereka tetapi Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap baik dihadapan mereka. Host yang paling lama berada di sini adalah Neji. Pria berambut panjang itu adalah teman Shikamaru sehingga saat terbentuknya bar ini, Neji turut membantu Shikamaru.

Banyak sekali penjelasan yang diberikan Kiba pada Naruto hingga pada akhirnya Kiba menyuruh Naruto untuk mencari pelanggan pertamanya. Kiba akan memperhatikan Naruto dari meja bar. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia mengerti yang diperintahkan Kiba.

Naruto segera mencari pelanggan dan tidak butuh lama, Naruto mendapatkan pelanggan berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sasori, lelaki berambut merah itu menginginkan Naruto untuk menemaninya dan Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasori. Dengan segera, Sasori mengenggam tangan Naruto, membawa ke sebuah ruangan yang dia pesan. Sebelum Sasori dan Naruto meninggalkan tempatnya, Kiba memperingatkan Sasori untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya karena Kiba tahu tipe orang seperti Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menyeringai dan berlalu meninggalkan Kiba.

"Ck, aku harap Naruto dapat menjaga dirinya." Kiba memperhatikan Sasori yang membawa Naruto ke ruangan eksklusif yang disediakan bagi orang-orang berduit.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ketika dia menolong Sasuke tadi maka terciptalah sebuah benang merah yang menyatu menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan dan menjadi takdir mereka berdua.

**TBC**


	2. Wherever You Are

_Adakah spirit di udara yang mampu menyampaikan padamu napas dari yang sekarat ini? _

_Apakah ada komunikasi rahasia di antara malaikat yang akan membawakan padamu keluhanku?_

_Di mana engkau, kekasihku?_

_Oh, betapa agungnya cinta!_

_Dan betapa kecilnya diriku!_

**[Firdaus Cinta—Khalil Gibran]**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Wherever you are**

* * *

Sudah seminggu Naruto bekerja di tempat Kiba dan selama seminggu itu pula Sasori—pelanggan pertama Naruto selalu menganggu dirinya di saat mereka bersama atau lebih tepatnya Sasori sering sekali merayu dirinya tanpa henti dan mengenal lelah. Tidak jarang Sasori berusaha untuk menyentuh tubuh Naruto, tetapi dengan tangkas Naruto selalu berhasil mencegahnya. Dia tidak terlalu memusingkan tingkah aneh Sasori. Bagi Naruto selama Sasori tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan dirinya maka Naruto akan menganggap Sasori sebagai angin lalu. Naruto sudah berkomitmen dengan pekerjaan ini sehingga dia tidak dapat mundur lagi.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Sasori kembali meminta Naruto untuk menjadi teman berbincang-bincangnya. Dan selama semalaman itu, Naruto berusaha untuk mencegah tangan Sasori agar tidak terlalu jauh untuk menjamah tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, bermain-main denganku. Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Sasori mendekatkan hidungnya di sekitar leher Naruto dan mengendus aroma yang terkuar dari sana. Bagi Sasori, aroma tubuh Naruto sungguh memabukkan.

"Ck, kau ini sebenarnya mengharapkan tubuhku saja kan?" Naruto mengeructkan bibirnya, membuat Sasori semakin gemas dengan Naruto.

"Kau ini selalu berburuk sangka saja padaku. Tetapi kau juga tidak sepenuhnya salah." Jawab Sasori jujur.

Naruto menghela napas berat.

"Sudahlah, waktumu sudah habis. Selain itu jam kerjaku sudah berakhir. Aku ingin segera beristirahat di rumah." Desis Naruto seraya menyingkirkan wajah Sasori yang sudah terlalu dekat dengannya.

Entah mengapa, Sasori senang sekali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto atau lebih dekatnya Sasori ingin mencium bibirnya. Padahal Naruto sudah berulang kali menolaknya tetapi Sasori masih saja keras kepala. Sungguh menyebalkan orang seperti Sasori itu.

"Tapi aku masih ingin denganmu Naru-chan. Bagaimana kalau Naru-chan aku antar pulang?" Tanya Sasori seraya tangannya bergerak untuk membuka baju Naruto yang menurut Sasori sangat menganggu pandangannya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menepis tangan Sasori agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi. "Kau ini, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan. Aku ini laki-laki." Kini mata Naruto nyalang menatap wajah Sasori.

Sasori tertawa keras ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tetapi bagi Sasori tatapan Naruto tidak dapat mempengaruhinya. Menurut Sasori wajah Naruto tidak pantas untuk memasang wajah seperti tadi.

"Kau sangal lucu jika memasang wajah seperti itu. Bagiku kau ini seperti perempuan." Sasori terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pergi dari sini." Ucap Naruto jengkel.

Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya. Mengabaikan Sasori yang masih tertawa di tempatnya,

Belum ada selangkah Naruto pergi, Sasori segera menarik dan menghempaskan Naruto kembali ke bangkunya. Naruto berseru kaget ketika Sasori membawanya kembali ke tempat semula. Sasori memeluk erat pinggang ramping Naruto. Tangan kanannya berusaha untuk menahan tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak berada di dekatmu. Ayolah, aku janji aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu." Sasori masih memeluk tubuh Naruto. Memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Naruto.

"Ucapanmu sungguh berbeda dengan perbuatanmu sekarang. Kau membuat bulu kuduk berdiri semua." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, menandakan bahwa Sasori tidak dapat menjaga ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak dapat menahan hasratku saat aku berada di dekatmu." Sasori kembali memajukan wajahnya dan berusaha untuk mencium bibir merah Naruto.

"Ck, kau sungguh manusia yang perlu aku waspadai. Wajah saja yang polos tetapi kelakuanmu seperti om-om mesum." Naruto berdecak sebal.

Rasanya saat itu juga Naruto ingin menguliti Sasori hidup-hidup karena telah memperlakukan dirinya seperti wanita dan semena-mena. Tetapi jika Naruto melakukan perbuatannya itu maka dia tidak akan mendapatkan gaji pertamanya. Dan dia akan mati kelaparan. Menyedihkan. Begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto segera menjauhkan wajah Sasori dari hadapannya dan kembali bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia juga berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkaraman erat Sasori. Dan dengan usahanya yang keras, dia berhasil melepaskannya dan segera menjauh dari macan loreng seperti Sasori. Beruntung kali ini Sasori tidak menariknya kembali. Jika Sasori menariknya lagi maka Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Kau membuatku sedih Naru-chan. Padahal aku hanya ingin berbuat baik padamu." Sasori memasang wajah pura-pura sedih, membuat Naruto bergedik takut.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya padamu. Sudahlah, kau masih bisa bertemu denganku besok. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum jengah. Dibalik senyuman itu, Naruto berharap Sasori segera melepaskannya agar dirinya dapat beristirahat.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu. Kau tidak mau menemaniku sebentar lagi?" Sasori kembali merayu Naruto—sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Berusaha membuat Naruto tidak pergi dari sisinya.

"Sudahlah, bertemu saja besok. Dan kau boleh berbicara panjang lebar denganku. Tapi pertemuan kita hari ini sampai di sini saja." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan mewah yang menjadi tempat kerjanya.

"Ck, kau ini sungguh menarik perhatianku Naru-chan." Ucap Sasori seraya menyeringai ketika Naruto sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

* * *

**Be The Light**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : MxM, AU, Typo yang bertebaran, alur membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

**_Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini dan ini hanyalah imajinasi belaka yang dituangkan dalam tulisan ini_.**

* * *

Di saat bersamaan, Sasuke tengah menantikan kabar pencarian dari orang yang dipercayanya. Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk mendapatkan seluruh informasi mengenai orang yang telah menolongnya. Bagi Sasuke, semua yang dia inginkan harus dia dapatkan. Termasuk mengenai informasi pemuda yang telah membuat hatinya bertekuk lutut. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat wajah pemuda itu tetapi pemuda itu sudah membawa pengaruh yang besar baginya. Hingga membuat Sasuke sangat tidak sabar saat menantikan kabar tentang pemuda itu. Dia berkali-kali melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding ruangannya. Ternyata kegiatan menunggu kali ini membuat dirinya tidak dapat memusatkan pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan.

Sebenarnya bukan hari saja Sasuke tidak dapat fokus dengan apa yang dia kerjakan. Sudah seminggu dirinya tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugas kantor dengan baik dikarenakan dia terus memikirkan pemuda yang memikat hatinya. Faktor kesehatan juga menjadi salah satu faktor pendukung tetapi faktor utamanya adalah pemuda yang membuat Sasuke sulit berkonsentrasi membereskan pekerjaannya. Beruntung Itachi tidak ambil pusing dengan kinerja Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menurun. Bahkan sebaliknya, Itachi menyuruh Sasuke untuk beristirahat di rumah dan semua pekerjaannya akan diselesaikan oleh dirinya ataupun karyawannya. Tetapi Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan waktu sehingga perkataan Itachi hanya dia anggap angin lalu walaupun Itachi ada benarnya. Sasuke belum pulih sempurna tetapi dia memaksakan untuk bekerja karena dia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam di rumah sendirian. Dia tidak menyukai suasana sepi di rumahnya meskipun terkadang dia membutuhkan suasana seperti itu. Sehingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk bekerja daripada berada di rumah sendirian walaupun keadaannya belum pulih.

Sebuah ketukan halus di pintu tertangkap di indera pendengaran Sasuke. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Sasuke menyuruh orang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sesosok lelaki bersurai _orange _membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke ketika dia suruh untuk masuk ke dalam. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti di hadapan Sasuke, terpisah oleh meja kerja. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan gagahnya seraya membawa sebuah amplop coklat di tangannya. Sasuke dapat melihat amplop yang dibawa oleh lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau temukan? Aku harap kau membawa kabar yang dapat membuatku senang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap bawahannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Bawahan Sasuke yang bernama Juugo menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani untuk memandang tuannya. Juugo takut membuat tuannya yang sangat dia hormati kecewa dengan hasil yang dia dapatkan.

"Saya menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membuat Sasuke-sama sedikit senang. Saya mengambilnya dari cctv rumah sakit saat Sasuke-sama di bawa ke rumah sakit Konoha." Juugo melangkahkan kakinya, maju selangkah dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Sasuke. Kemudian Juugo memundurkan langkahnya, kembali ke tempat semula dia berdiri.

Sasuke mengambil amplop itu, membukanya perlahan dan dia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman di sana. Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah potret diri seorang pemuda yang sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah meja pendaftaran di rumah sakit. Sasuke yakin bahwa pemuda itu sedang mengurusi biaya rumah sakit dirinya saat itu. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan debaran di jantungnya ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Ah, selama seminggu ini, dirinya menunggu kabar dari bawahannya dan dirinya tidak terlalu kecewa ketika mendapatkan hasil yang dibawa oleh Juugo—sebuah potret pemuda yang saat ini sedang dia pandangi. Benar-benar wajah pemuda itu membuat debaran jantung Sasuke berdebar tidak karuan layaknya deburan ombak di lautan sana.

"Yah, aku tidak terlalu kecewa dengan apa yang kau dapatkan." Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat potret pemuda yang menolongnya—Naruto.

Juugo menganggukan kepalanya. Ada rasa lega yang melimuti relung hatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan profil dari pemuda ini. Aku tidak melihatnya bersama foto yang kau bawa?" Tanya Sasuke, beralih pada Juugo.

Juugo menjadi salah tingakh ketika Sasuke menanyakan data dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Saya belum berhasil mendapatkannya. Saya sudah melihat data yang pemuda itu isikan di formulir pendaftaran. Tetapi nampaknya pemuda itu mengisi data dirinya dengan data palsu." Ucap Juugo kikuk.

"Bagaimana kau belum dapat menemukannya?" Bentak Sasuke pada Juugo. Padahal Sasuke sudah memberikan waktu satu minggu. Apakah itu tidak cukup?

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama. Saya mendapatkan kesulitan saat mencari informasi pemuda itu." Ucap Juugo bergetar. Dia tidak akan berani menatap wajah tuannya sekarang.

"Kau!" Geram Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan pekerjaan Juugo. Sasuke mengebrak mejanya, membuat Juugo terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gebrakan itu.

Juugo sudah bersiap-siap jika tuannya—Sasuke menghukumnya. Dia rela karena dia tidak bisa menjalankan tugas kali ini dengan baik. Dia rela jika Sasuke mencambuknya atau memukulnya. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna untuk Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah berbaik hati menerimanya menjadi bawahannya.

Tiga menit berlalu tetapi Juugo belum merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh badannya. Apakah Sasuke tidak akan menghukumnya ? Juugo tidak terlalu banyak berharap. Lebih baik dia di siksa daripada harus dipecat.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau mencari nama pemuda itu dan kau langsung melaporkannya padaku. Kalau perlu kau kerahkan anak buah terbaikmu untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang pemuda ini." Perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Eh?" Juugo terlihat bingung. Apakah Sasuke tidak marah padanya?

"Apa kau tidak dengar perintahku? Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua dan jika kau tidak dapat melaksanakan tugas ini maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal." Ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Juugo yang kini ketakutan.

"Baik." Juugo menjawabnya singkat.

Juugo berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sasuke kecewa dengan dirinya. Dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, orang yang sudah berbuat baik padanya.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

Juugo segera undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke setelah dirinya diperintahkan untuk pergi dari hadapan tuannya. Sepeninggalan Juugo, Sasuke kembali memandangi potret diri pemuda yang sungguh luar biasa indah. Mungkin terlalu cepat bagi dirinya untuk jatuh cinta tetapi ketika Sasuke melihat potret diri pemuda yang menolongnya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

"Aku akan menemukanmu." Gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium potret pemuda itu tanpa henti. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi rutinitas bagi Sasuke, memberikan bibirnya pada potret pemuda itu.

Sasuke begitu menikmati kegiatan terbarunya tetapi kegiatannya sedikit terganggu saat pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka dengan kasar. Sasuke sedikit terperanjat kaget dan dia merutuki orang yang dengan sembarangan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dengan segera Sasuke menyembunyikan amplop yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Bahaya jika ada orang yang tahu tentang amplop itu. Kemudian Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu itu dan mendapati kakaknya sedang berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum—menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Dapat Sasuke lihat kalau Uchiha Itachi saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Kemudian Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke setelah dia menutup pintu ruangan adiknya. Beruntung Sasuke sudah menyembunyikan amplop itu sebelum Itachi melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Aku merindukan dirimu. Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja di rumah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri seperti ini. Aku akan membantu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu." Itachi memberi nasehat pada adiknya.

Ada rasa cemas yang menghinggapi dirinya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat bekas luka-luka pemukulan terhadapnya. Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja.

"Ck, cepat pergi dari ruanganku. Aku tidak sudi untuk melihatmu. Aku juga dapat menyelesaikan tugasku sendiri." Sasuke mengacuhkan Itachi, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memandangi layar komputer daripada wajah kakaknya.

Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menganggu kegiatannya termasuk kakaknya sendiri. Dan kegiatan terbarunya tadi terganggu karena kedatangan Itachi dan itu sudah membuat Sasuke kalang kabut dan kesal dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau jahat sekali Sasu-chan. Aku tahu kau dapat menyelesaikan tugasmu tetapi tidak kali ini. Kau tidak mengerjakannya dengan baik." Itachi mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku." Ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Kau dingin sekali Sasu-chan padaku. Padahal, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Aku ingin membuat otak dan badanmu beristirahat. Contohlah kakakmu ini yang tidak terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan. Setidaknya luangkan waktumu untuk bersenang-senang." Ucap Itachi seraya mencabut kabel komputer Sasuke dan tersenyum jahil.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke geram saat melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang dengan sengaja mencabut kabel komputernya.

"Aku tidak ingin adikku menjadi robot kantor. Seharusnya kau menikmati masa mudamu." Itachi mengacak surai hitam Sasuke tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menepisnya kasar.

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu." Ucap Sasuke ketus pada Itachi.

"Kau sepertinya perlu aku ajarkan untuk menikmati kehidupan ini. Santai sedikit tidak akan mempengaruhimu. Toh, kau ini diberkati dengan otak jenius. Kau ini sama sepetiku." Ucap Itachi percaya diri.

Tidak mau menunggu lama, Itachi segera menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari ruangannya. Itachi harus memberikan Sasuke pelajaran mengenai cara memanfaatkan kehidupan ini. Tidak hanya terpaku di depan layar komputer ataupun berkutat dengan kertas saja. Masih banyak hal yang menyenangkan yang dapat Sasuke kerjakan di luar sana.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar Baka!" Sasuke meronta, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Itachi di lengannya. Sasuke tidak menyukai dengan perlakuan Itachi yang sudah kelewat batas. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia benci diperlakukan seperti ini.

Itachi tidak memperdulikan tatapan para karyawannya yang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan yang begitu aneh. Itachi terus menarik lengan Sasuke, membawa Sasuke agar dapat ikut bersamanya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Itachi yang menurutnya sudah berada di luar batas kewajaran.

Para karyawan mereka menantap Sasuke dan Itachi dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Pemandangan yang mereka lihat sungguh luar biasa mengagumkan. Sasuke, yang sehari-harinya hanya memperlihatkan tatapan datar dan tajam, kali ini mereka melihat ekspresi Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya. Terdapat ekspresi kesal yang terpajang di wajah Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat para karyawannya berdecak kagum dengan Itachi yang dapat membuat Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi lain selain wajah datarnya.

Itachi tidak memperdulikan tatapan para karyawannya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, dia lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk melepaskan diri dari kakak rusuh seperti Uchiha Itachi.

Tidak butuh lama, Itachi berhasil membawa Sasuke hingga ke tempat parkir. Tetapi Itachi masih belum mau melepaskan Sasuke dari genggamannya. Berapa kali Sasuke berontak, dia akan tetap kalah dengan kekuatan Itachi yang besar.

"Lepaskan! Kau sungguh menganggu pekerjaanku. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke geram.

Sial! Itachi sungguh membuatku gila. Batin Sasuke meradang.

"Benarkah?" Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke dan menyeringai. "Bukankah kau hanya bermain-main dengan komputermu?" Tambah Itachi.

"Cih, Urusi saja urusanmu." Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah, cepat naik dan aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Bukankah ini mengingatkanmu saat kau memintaku untuk menemani ke kebun binatang saat kau masih kecil." Itachi menyuruh Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut pada adiknya yang sepertinya kesal dengan dirinya.

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil itu dan aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membawaku. Bukankah ini ide gilamu yang menyeretku paksa." Geram Sasuke. Rasanya Sasuke ingin meninju wajah tampan Itachi.

"Cepat masuk atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah dilahirkan di dunia ini." Ancam Itachi, atau lebih tepatnya Itachi mengertak Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia berbuat macam-macam dengan keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

"Kau hanya bisa mengancam." Seru Sasuke tidak suka dengan ancaman Itachi. Setelah itu Sasuke memasuki mobil Itachi dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

"Setidaknya kau termakan ancamanku." Itachi mengelengkan kepalanya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mereka meninggalkan kantor dan menuju tempat yang Sasuke tidak ketahui. Sasuke berharap Itachi tidak akan membawanya ke tempat yang aneh-aneh. Sudah cukup kejutan yang Itachi berikan padanya. Itachi sudah menganggu pekerjaannya, menariknya dengan kasar, dan yang paling parah adalah mempermalukan dirinya di depan para karyawan. Setelah ini Sasuke akan memberikan pelajaran pada Itachi jika dia mempunyai waktu untuk membalas dendamnya.

.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya, mencoba untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum dia pulang ke apartemen murahnya. Sudah cukup dia melayani pelanggan macam Sasori. Beruntung Sasori hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini. Naruto tidak membayangkan jika banyak orang yang mempunyai sifat yang sama seperti Sasori. Seminggu Naruto bekerja dan dia sudah merasa lelah dan jenuh dengan pekerjaannya ini atau lebih tepatnya dengan orang-orang seperti Sasori yang tidak pernah menghargai orang lain.

Naruto menutup matanya sebentar, menutup matanya dengan satu tangan. Berusaha untuk melepas lelah. Ketika Naruto akan melayang ke dunia mimpi, suara Kiba menyentuh perdengarannya dan membuat dirinya kembali membuka mata birunya. Naruto menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang membangunkan dirinya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ketiba Kiba menghampiri dirinya. Kiba mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto seraya memberikan minuman yang dibawakan khusus untuk Naruto.

"Ambillah. Kau terlihat lelah sekali." Kiba memberikan minuman pada Naruto yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Terima kasih." Naruto mengambilnya, menyeruput sedikit dan menaruh kembali di atas meja.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba. Dapat Kiba lihat wajah Naruto tersirat rasa lelah yang tercetak jelas di sana.

"Lumayan berat jika kau terus-menerus melayani Sasori." Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Ucapan Naruto mengundang Kiba untuk tertawa.

Kiba terkekeh, "Kau bersabar saja. Aku juga pernah menjadi korbannya. Dia selalu begitu jika bersama orang baru. Kau diamkan saja, nanti dia akan jenuh sendiri." Kiba menepuk pelan pundak

"Hahaha, Mungkin aku memang harus bertahan untuk menghadapi orang macam Sasori." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" Tanya Kiba ketika dia mendapati Naruto bersama ransel hitamnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku akan pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu. Tadi aku mencarimu untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kiba. Naruto berharap Kiba akan mendukung keputusannya. Kiba mengambil yang Naruto berikan padanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung dan cemas dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Apa kau yakin Nar?" Tanya Kiba saat Naruto menyerahkan sebuah lembaran pada dirinya.

"Aku yakin, setidaknya ini membuatku tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Aku juga perlu suasana yang baru." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya—menandakan bahwa dia yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Bekerja di sini memangnya tidak cukup? Apa gajinya masih kurang?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Cukup dan gajinya menurutku sudah lumayan besar. Hanya saja—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hanya kenapa?" Kiba mengerutkan keningnya. Dapat dia lihat, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak sanggup jika harus bekerja dalam suasana seperti ini. Sudah aku katakan tadi, aku membutuhkan suasana yang dapat melepaskan penatku ketika aku bekerja di sini." Naruto menjelaskan perihal dia ingin mencari pekerjaan lain.

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Sudah bekerja malam hari dan kau juga ingin menambah bekerja di siang hari?" Tanya Kiba ragu-ragu pada Naruto saat sahabatnya itu ingin mencari pekerjaan lain. "Aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Tambah Kiba, menatap sahabatany khawatir.

"Itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Aku ini manusia kuat layaknya superman." Naruto terkekeh—membuat Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Walaupun aku melarangmu, aku yakin kau pasti akan menghiraukan laranganku." Ujar Kiba, melirik Naruto yang saat ini sedang tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti aku." Naruto memeluk Kiba erat membuat Kiba menyuruh Naruto untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Selama kau bahagia maka aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Terima Kasih Kiba."

"Tapi ingat jika kau sudah tidak tahan bekerja di sana atau bosmu memperlakukanmu tidak adil maka kau harus segera pergi dari tempat itu." Kiba memperingati Naruto karena dirinya begitu mencemaskan keadaan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melakukan yang kau suruh." Ucap Naruto seraya memberikan hormat pada Kiba. Seolah-olah Naruto sedang hormat dengan bosnya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan melamar di minimarket itu?" Tanya Kiba seraya membaca selembaran yang berisikan lowongan pekerjaan.

"Mungkin besok. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Aku harus bergerak cepat." Naruto memasukkan lembaran itu ke dalam ranselnya.

"Yang penting kau jaga kesehatanmu." Kiba kembali menasehati Naruto.

"Iya, aku akan melakukannya. Jika aku sakit maka siapa yang akan memberiku makan?"

Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto, "Tentu saja ada aku. Memangnya di dunia ini kau hidup sendirian?"

"Kau memang yang terbaik. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau selalu ada untuk membantuku." Naruto tersenyum tulus pada orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya.

Kiba tidak membalas ucapan Naruto, dia hanya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dan tertawa bersama sahabatnya. Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang berteriak, memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto, kau ingin pulang denganku?" Teriakan Neji membuat Naruto menoleh pada orang yang memanggil dirinya.

"Ah, maaf Neji-kun, Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan bersama Kiba." Naruto melambaikan tangannya—menyatakan bahwa Naruto menolak ajakan Neji.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang bersama Gaara." Neji mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto.

"Oke, sampai bertemu besok malam." Naruto melambaikan tangannya—mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Neji.

Sepeninggalan Neji, Naruto bergegas bangkit dari kursinya dan menaruh ransel ke pundaknya.

"Pintar sekali kau menolak ajakan Neji." Kiba menepuk keras punggung Naruto.

"Aish, sikapmu itu tidak pernah berubah." Naruto mengusap punggungnya yang terkena sentuhan kasar dari Kiba. "Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang bersamanya." Tambah Naruto.

"Lalu kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ya, hari ini aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur sejenak. Saat pagi-pagi, aku juga harus menyiapkan surat lamaran untuk melamar di minimarket itu." Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau hati-hati di jalan. Istirahat yang benar." Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau juga harus rehat sejenak. Memangnya kau tidak lelah melayani para tamu?" Naruto menyungingkan senyuman pada Kiba.

"Aku lelah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah sana pergi." Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto.

"Sampai bertemu besok. Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Naruto segera meninggalkan Kiba setelah dia memberikan salam perpisahan pada sahabatnya.

Ketika Naruto berjalan keluar, tanpa dia sadari takdir akan mempermainkan dirinya. Mempermainkan hingga Naruto menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat.

Naruto mendapati suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya ketika dia melihat lelaki bersurai hitam yang dia temui di pintu bar. Seorang lelaki yang datang bersama Itachi—langganan tetap di bari Shikamaru ini. Naruto merasa dia pernah melihat lelaki itu. Tetapi dia tidak mengingatnya dengan pasti. Naruto yakin dia pernah mengenal lelaki itu sebelum mereka berpapasan saat ini.

Naruto berusaha mencari rekaman mengenai peristiwa yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu namun hasilnya nihil, tempat penyimpanan memori itu tidak mau menampilkan gambaran mengenai pertemuan dengan lelaki yang dia lihat. Ketika Naruto menyadarinya dia sudah berada jauh darinya. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang pernah dia tolong. Dan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat betapa bodohnya dia ketika dia lupa dengan lelaki yang menghabiskan setengah uang bulannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya." Ucap Naruto seraya memasang _earphone _ke lubang pendengarannya dan tertawa lepas begiitu saja. Membuat orang yang berada di dalam bus agak menjauh darinya.

"Sungguh kejadian yang _awkward_." Naruto masih terkikik geli membayangkan kejadian tadi. Ketika dirinya berpapasan dengan Sasuke. "Aku harap aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi." Imbuh Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Mobil Itachi telah terparkir manis di tempat yang dia tuju. Sepanjang perjalan ke tempat ini, Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Itachi. Sasuke masih tidak terima kalau harga dirinya dijatuhkan begitu saja di hadapan para karyawannya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya ini. Itachi segera menyuruh Sasuke untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan perasaan enggan, Sasuke menuruti ucapan Itachi. Dia merutuki sikap Itachi yang selalu berbuat sesuka hatinya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya.

Itachi kembali menarik lengan Sasuke lagi dan membuat pemilik lengan itu memberikan sumpah serapah pada Itachi. Tetapi Itachi tidak terlalu memikirkan kelakuan Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil. Itachi membawa Sasuke ke tempat kesukaannya karena dia ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang dapat berinteraksi atau berteman dengan orang lain. Itachi hanya ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi manusia dalam arti sebenarnya. Itachi menulikan pendengarannya ketika Sasuke tidak berhenti berbicara pedas padanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan segala perkataan kasar Sasuke terhadapanya.

Tidak butuh lama, mereka sudah mencapai pintu masuk. Sasuke memendam rasa kesal di hatinya ketika melihat tempat dia kunjungi. Sepertinya Sasuke akan benar-benar menguliti Itachi saat ini juga.

Bar Konoha, begitulah yang Sasuke lihat. Terlihat jelas tulisan itu berkedap-kedip yang tertempel di dinding di samping pintu bar. Tulisan itu membuat Sasuke langsung tidak menyukai tempat ini. Dia tidak butuh tempat yang di dalamnya hanya memasang musik keras dan tidak jelas. Belum lagi asap rokok yang akan berseliweran di mana-mana dan para perempuan yang menjajakan tubuhnya pada pria asing.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dengan bar ini. Bar ini jauh berbeda dengan bar-bar yang berada di kota ini. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal." Ucap Itachi ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke tidak suka.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat lepaskan tanganku."

Itachi segera melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Sasuke. Itachi menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk terlebih dahulu karena dia takut Sasuke akan kabur dari tempat ini. Itachi tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu. Sasuke segera masuk ke tempat kesukaan Itachi tetapi dia berhenti seketika di depan pintu masuk. Sasuke melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yanng baru saja keluar dari tempat itu.

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat ketika dia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru keluar. Wajahnya begitu manis dengan bibir yang tipis nan merah, membuat Sasuke ingin menciumnya. Belum lagi, aroma yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu sungguh membuat Sasuke sedikit bergairah ketika mereka berada pada posisi yang sama. Mereka saling bersentuhan, pakaian mereka saling bergesekan satu sama lainnya.

Andai saja tidak ada pakaian yang menghalangi. Mungkin aku dapat merasakan betapa halusnya kulit pemuda ini. Pikiran Sasuke mengila ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Kedua iris mata berbeda warna itu—hitam dan biru tidak dapat melepaskan pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka. Itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Sasuke kembali melirik pemuda itu dari sudut ekor matanya dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang menarik dari pemuda itu. Seolah-olah Sasuke terhisap ke dalam pesona pemuda yang menawan itu. Sasuke berdecak kagum saat mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tetapi wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu tidak asing bagi Sasuke. Apakah dia mengenalnya?

"Maaf, kau menghalangi jalanku." Suara pemuda bersurai pirang itu terdengar indah di telinga Sasuke.

Baru kali ini, Sasuke mendengarkan suara yang begitu indah yang tertangkap di indera pendengarannya. Apakah ini suara malaikat? Pikiran Sasuke sudah melayang jauh ke mana-man. Mungkin Sasuke harus mengurangi dendamnya pada Itachi dan sedikit berterima kasih padanya karena telah mempertemukan Sasuke dengan pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Maaf, apa kau bisa minggir sedikit?" Pemuda itu—Naruto mengulangi perkatannya.

Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamuannya dan tersenyum kikuk. Kemudian Sasuke memindahkan dirinya ke samping, berusaha membuka jalan bagi pemuda yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke dapat bersikap canggung dengan orang asing yang tidak kenal. Dan lihat, bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang memerah ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Padahal cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu dingin tetapi Itachi dapat melihat warna merah yang tercetak jelas di pipi Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Kata pemuda itu dan tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sasuke seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke yakin dia pernah melihat pemuda yang kini telah menjauh dari pandangannya. Dan ketika Sasuke menyadari yang terjadi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Pemuda itu telah hilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Pemuda yang dia temui di pintu bar itu adalah orang yang sama dengan potret pemuda yang dia dapatkan dari Juugo. Pemuda yang telah mengambil hatinya sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Sial!" Seru Sasuke saat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah yang dia cari selama seminggu ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, sasuke segera mengejar pemuda itu—menghiraukan teriakan Itachi yang berlari di belakangnya. Hanya ada pemuda itu di dalam pikirannya Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke mencari pemuda itu ke segala penjuru arah hingga matanya menangkap pemuda yang dia cari telah menaiki bus terakhir malam ini. Sasuke segera mengejar bus itu—berusaha untuk mengejar pemilik hatinya. Tetapi lima menit bus itu berjalan, Sasuke sudah tidak dapat mengejarnya. Dia kalah cepat dengan mesin yang membawa pemuda yang menolongnya tempo hari.

Sasuke kesal pada dirinya, padahal dia sudah berada sangat dekat dengan orang yang sudah menolongnya tetapi dia terlalu bodoh dan lama untuk menyadarinya.

Untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, Sasuke menendang tong sampah yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya, menendangnya hingga sampah itu berserakan kemana-mana. Orang-orang yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke berusaha untuk menghindar darinya. Mereka tidak ingin berdekatan dengan orang gila yang berteriak tidak jelas sambil melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tong sampah.

Itachi terkejut ketika dia melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak seperti yang biasa dia lihat. Sedikit gila dan liar. Itachi segera mendekati adiknya yang saat ini mengamuk di tengah jalan. Berusaha untuk membawanya kembali ke mobil atau ke dalam bar. Itachi menyadari bahwa kondisi Sasuke saat ini dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil. Itachi segera menyangga tangan Sasuke pada bahunya. Dia belum mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi pada saat ini tetapi sikap Sasuke berubah ketika dia melihat pemuda yang dia kenal bernama Naruto. Beruntung Sasuke tidak menolak ketika Itachi membawanya pergi dari sana.

Apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan dekat? Itachi terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

_Mereka berpapasan tetapi mereka saling tidak menyadari bahwa mereka saling terikat. Ketika mereka menyadari, mereka sudah menjauh satu sama lain. Sepertinya takdir berkata lain— takdir masih belum mau mempertemukan mereka berdua dan membuat mereka berbicara satu sama lainnya._

**TBC**

* * *

**Sudah chapter 2 dan tidak berharap banyak dengan chapter ini hehehe.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu cerita ini.**

**Ryu, Kitsune Yuki, yuichi, dan chika terima kasih buat review dan waktunya. **

**Yang punya akun udah saya balas lewat pm hehehe~**


	3. I Found You

_Ketika aku melihat ke dalam mataku _

_Aku melihat bayang-bayang dari bayangnnya_

_Ketika aku menyentuh ujung jariku_

_Aku merasakan getarannya_

**[Gita Jiwa – Khalil Gibran]**

* * *

**Be The Light**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : MxM, AU, Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

**_Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini dan ini hanyalah imajinasi belaka yang dituangkan dalam tulisan ini_.**

* * *

Hari menjelang malam, langit yang sedari tadi memancarkan warna jinga kemerah-merahan kini mulai memudar bersamaan dengan munculnya Niks, sang dewi malam yang menggantikan Hemera, sang dewi siang yang sudah melakukan perjalanan sepanjang hari hingga waktu senja, di mana dia memenuhi tugasnya sebagai pusat tata surya di alam semesta ini.

Tidak heran jika sedari tadi Naruto terus menguap karena ini memang waktunya untuk beritirahat. Naruto kembali menguap lebar ketika memandangi tumpukan kardus di hadapannya. Luapan rasa kantuknya, menyisakan cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Buru-buru Naruto menghapusnya, membuatnya menghilang dari sana.

Dia tidak percaya bahwa hari ini begitu cepat, malam kembali datang dengan membawa arak-arakan awan hitam bersamanya. Naruto tidak berhenti untuk menguap, entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan kegiatan itu. Naruto melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan satu jam ke depan dia akan segera pergi ke tempat kerja utamanya. Sudah tiga hari dia meminta izin untuk tidak masuk kerja dan Naruto cukup senang ketika Shikamaru memberikan izin untuk beristirahat selama tiga hari. Dengan begitu dia tenang karena bisa terhindar dari tangan jahil milik Sasori untuk sementara waktu.

Lagi dan lagi, Naruto menguap sembari menutupnya dengan satu tangan, hampir setiap detik dia melampiaskan rasa kantuk yang menyerang dirinya. Saat ini Naruto sedang membereskan barang yang ada di gudang minimarket dan setelahnya dia akan meletakkan di rak, sesuai dengan jenis barangnya. Mata birunya menatap bosan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kardus yang tidak kunjung selesai dia bereskan.

Sejujurnya ketika dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini, dia merasa beruntung. Secara banyak yang melamar untuk bisa bekerja di sini. Naruto tidak heran melihat fenomena tersebut karena kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari kian lama, kian melonjak. Tidak mengherankan jika mereka berusaha untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk menunjang kebutuhan yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka tidak akan dapat memenuhi kebutuhan yang kian merangkak mahal jika mereka tidak dapat menghasilkan uang. Maka kesempatan seperti ini, tidak pernah mereka sia-siakan. Dan dari puluhan orang yang melamar, Naruto merasa beruntung karena mendapatkan pekerjaan ini walaupun bekerja di sini membuat badannya sedikit menderita. Dia di terima bersama satu orang lainnya yang Naruto kenal bernama Lee—seorang pria aneh yang selalu memakai warna hijau lumut. Dan Lee adalah teman yang baik sekaligus menyenangkan saat diajak berbicara bersama.

Naruto sudah bekerja di minimarket ini selama tiga hari. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak dia jumpai. Naruto begitu terkejut saat melihat orang yang menjadi bosnya di tempatnya bekerja. Ternyata dunia ini begitu sempit, pemilik minimarket ini adalah mantan pacarnya saat dia berada di Konoha_ High School_—Hinata Hyuga. Seorang wanita yang sangat Naruto hormati dan sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri. Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah dia sakiti hatinya karena Hinata terlalu baik untuk Naruto berbuat menyakitkan padanya, selain itu Hinata selalu ada di saat Naruto membutuhkan nasehat atau bantuan yang lain. Mereka berpisah dengan cara-cara yang baik. Selain itu, Hinata melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri sehingga mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu. Naruto sungguh bersyukur bahwa dia dapat bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat dia kagumi sekaligus hormati.

Perlu diketahui, Naruto juga terkejut ketika dia melamar pekerjaan di tempat kakak Hinata bekerja. Naruto dapat bertemu Neji yang merupakan kakak dari mantan pacarnya—Hinata Hyuga. Dunia ini memang benar-benar sempit. Dan tidak heran jika Neji selalu berbuat baik padanya, karena di masa lalunya, Naruto memiliki hubungan baik dengan Neji walaupun Hinata sudah tidak lagi menjadi kekasihnya. Jika Naruto merenungi semuanya, Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum dan tidak percaya. Dipertemukan dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak dia temui kemudian bertemu dengan orang yang dia tolong tetapi dia tidak menyadari ketika mereka berpapasan. Naruto hanya dapat tertawa jika membayangkannya.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kau menjaga kasir sebentar? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Tanya Hinata pelan, berdir di ambang pintu gudang penyimpanan. Membuyarkan Naruto yang kala itu sedang melamun—membayangkan kejadian yang tidak terduga yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto menoleh, "Ya, aku akan segera ke sana." Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata.

Senyuman Naruto selalu membuat jantung Hinata dapat selalu berdetak lebih cepat. Sebuah debaran sebagai ungkapan betapa kagumnya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau masih di sana? Bukankah kau ingin ke kamar mandi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto bingung ketika melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu seraya memegang dadanya.

"Ah, i-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Baiklah aku tinggal dulu Naruto-kun." Hinata segera beranjak dari sana dan melesat menuju kamar mandi yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah." Gumam Naruto ketika melihat Hinata berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata selalu dapat membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan tingkah laku yang begitu lucu di matanya. Naruto segera menutup pintu gudang, sebelumnya dia memastikan bahwa kunci itu tertutup dengan benar. Naruto kini beranjak menuju kasir, menyapa pembeli yang dia kenal dan melayaninya dengan baik. Saat ini dia sedang bertugas sendiri dikarenakan Lee harus menjemput neneknya di bandara. Naruto tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Lagi pula, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Kenapa dirinya menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata semangat yang sering dia ucapkan.

"Yosh, _All iz well_." Seru Naruto bersemangat, membuat orang memperhatikannya sejenak.

Belum ada lima menit berada di meja kasir, rasa kantuk kini menyerang Naruto kembali. Lagi-lagi Naruto menguap lebar, kini dia mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen ke kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya. Dia tidak ingin ketika dia berada di tempat kerja satunya lagi, dia terlihat lelah dan terus-terusan menguap. Padahal tadi dia sudah membasuh mukanya tetapi sepertinya cara itu tidak berhasil.

Ting!

Bunyi pintu masuk minimarket terbuka ketika seorang perempuan muda dengan seorang anak digendongannya. Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Naruto dan sebagai orang baik, Naruto membalasnya.

"Selamat datang di minimarket kami." Naruto membungkukan badannya.

Dia mengenal perempuan yang baru saja datang. Perempuan itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura sering berkunjung ke sini sambil membawa anaknya. Terkadang Naruto tidak menyukai tingkah laku anak Sakura yang terbilang hiperaktif, selalu berlarian di sepanjang lorong minimarket ini, membuat Naruto jengah melihatnya.

"Naruto, apa kau punya permen rasa cola? Aku sudah mencarinya di rak permen tetapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya." Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang menjaga kasir.

Naruto segera memeriksa di layar komputer untuk mengetahui stok permen rasa cola itu dan setelah memeriksanya, ternyata permen cola yang di maksud sudah habis terjual karena akhir-akhir permen itu sangat laku keras di pasaran.

"Maaf, kami tidak memilik stoknya." Ucap Naruto dengan menyesal.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Tetapi apakah kau bisa memesankannya dan memberitahuku setelah kau mendapatkannya?" Sakura berharap cemas. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan anak semata wayangnya.

"Akan kami usahakan. Kami akan memberitahukanmu ketika permen itu sudah ada." Kata Naruto seraya memasukkan pesanan ke dalam list barang yang dipesan. Dengan cara seperti ini, memudahkan minimarket ini untuk mendapatkan barang yang pelanggan inginkan.

Sakura menganguk mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak mencari di tempat lain? Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya." Dibalik pertanyaan itu, Naruto mencari suatu alasan kenapa Sakura tidak mencari di tempat lain.

"Aku tidak ingin mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Bilang saja kau malas." Naruto terkekeh mendengar alasan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Kemudian Sakura memanggil anaknya untuk segera datang ke hadapannya. Tenten segera menemui ibunya dan berharap mendapatkan kabar bagus mengenai permen yang dia inginkan. Sakura berjongkok, menyamakan dengan tinggi anaknya. Sakura segera memberitahukan bahwa permen yang diinginkan oleh anaknya sudah habis terjual sehingga Tenten tidak mendapatkan permen cola itu hari ini. Sakura juga memberitahukan bahwa permen itu bisa didapatkan esok hari. Sakura menawarkan rasa permen yang lain. Tetapi Tenten menolak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tenten tidak terima bahwa dia tidak dapat mencicipi permen rasa cola yang sangat dia inginkan.

Tenten berguling-guling di lantai dan menendang-nendang kakinya. Membuat Sakura menjadi kewalahan. Naruto yang melihat hal itu membuat Naruto menaruh belas kasihan, hatinya menjadi tergerak.

Naruto segera beranjak dari kasir dan menuju tempat tenten menangis. Naruto membujuknya, begitu pula Sakura yang turut membantu. Tetapi yang terjadi, suara tangisan Tenten makin membesar membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan langsung menyumpat kedua telinga mereka. Tenten masih menendang kakinya hingga membuat salah satu rak makanan berayun-ayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuatnya menjadi tidak seimbang. Sebuah teriakan Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari bahaya yang mengintai. Rak itu tepat berada di belakang Naruto.

"Awaaasss!" Teriak Hinata yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto.

Sakura segera mengambil anaknya dan menjauhkannya dari sana. Dia tidak sempat untuk menarik Naruto. Semua yang berada di tempat itu menutup mata termasuk Naruto karena Naruto tidak ingin mengetahui kejadian selanjutnya. Berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa atau sebuah keajaiban ketika mereka menutup mata mereka.

Semenit berlalu tetapi tidak ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dirinya dan tidak ada bunyi rak yang jatuh. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Eh, kenapa tidak sakit?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Naruto tidak merasakan sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya. Padahal seharusnya saat ini dia kesakitan atau terluka, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Naruto membelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang lelaki yang menahan rak makanan yang ingin jatuh menimpa dirinya. Lelaki itu melindungi Naruto agar tidak terluka karena rak makanan itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil manahan rak dengan tangannya.

Naruto dapat melihat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan tetapi lelaki itu masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirinya. Buru-buru Naruto segera berpindah tempat dan membantu mengangkat rak itu dari tubuh lelaki yang menolongnya. Hinata dan Sakura juga turut membantu, tenten hanya terdiam—menahan tangis, mengigit bibir kecilnya.

"Ka—kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat lelaki itu meringis.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Lelaki itu memperkenal dirinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan situasi yang saat ini sedang kacau.

"KAU!" Seru Naruto yang terkejut ketika melihat orang yang menolongnya.

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

**I Found You**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke mengunjungi tempat di mana pertemuan pertama dirinya antara pemuda penolongnya—Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkan hasil yang berarti dari kunjungannya selama tiga hari itu. Kondisi Sasuke terlihat begitu terbenam dalam kesedihannya. Itachi yang melihat kondisi Sasuke yang memudar seperti nyala pelita yang kehabisan minyak untuk menopang nyala pelita itu, begitu mencemaskannya.

Selama tiga hari ini, Itachi selalu mendatangi apartemen Sasuke dan membawakan makanan untuk adiknya tersayang. Jika tidak begitu maka Sasuke tidak akan pernah beranjak untuk memasukan makanan ke dalam dirinya. Bahkan Itachi harus memaksanya terlebih dahulu untuk memakan makanan yang dia bawa.

Masih segar di ingatan Itachi ketika dirinya menolong Sasuke di saat dia menyeret paksa Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya. Itachi langsung mempertanyakan hubungan antara Sasuke dengan Naruto yang merupakan pekerja di bar yang sering dia kunjungi ketika keadaan Sasuke sudah mulai berangsur-angsur tenang.

Itachi memberitahukan nama pemuda yang selama ini dia cari ketika Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai masalah hubungan itu, tetapi Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Sasuke pun hanya terdiam. Dia masih membayangkan kejadian yang tidak seharusnya terjadi—tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang telah terikat oleh dirinya. Benar kata orang, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Mulai saat itu, Sasuke sering mengunjungi tempat Naruto bekerja terhitung hingga sekarang tetapi dia tidak pernah menemukan hawa keberadaan Naruto sedikit pun.

Apakah dirinya memang tidak boleh dipertemukan oleh Naruto—pemuda yang telah mengetarkan hati dan jiwanya? Dirinya hanya berharap dapat dipertemukan kembali dengan Naruto. Pikiran itu yang sering terbesit pada Sasuke.

Selain dia harus berterima kasih pada Itachi karena telah memberitahukan nama pemuda itu, Sasuke juga berterima kasih dengan bawahannya yang dia suruh untuk mencari segala informasi mengenai segala sesuatu tentang Naruto. Sehari setelah Sasuke menyuruh Juugo—bawahannya, dia berhasil mendapatkan segala informasi mengenai lelaki yang menolongnya—Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke membaca segala informasi itu setelah Juugo menyerahkannya. Dia membaca dan meresapi setiap kata-kata yang tertera di sana. Tidak ingin melewati segala informasi mengenai Naruto. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika Naruto mempunyai masa lalu yang cukup tragis. Jadi selama hidupnya ini. Naruto sudah hidup sendirian dan dia dapat hidup tegar, tidak mengeluh dengan segala cobaan yang menimpanya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak salah dalam memilih pilihan untuk hatinya. Mungkin ini sudah takdir yang telah digariskan bagi Sasuke. Dirinya adalah takdir untuk Naruto—seseorang yang akan melindunginya dengan segalanya, bahkan nyawa sekali pun.

Setelah mengetahui segela informasi mengenai Naruto, membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak ingin mendapatkan Naruto dengan cara kotor, seperti menculiknya dan memaksa menerima cinta Sasuke. Hal seperti itu tidak ingin lakukan untuk mengotori cinta murninya. Dia ingin mendapatkan Naruto dengan cara halus dan dengan langkah yang benar. Sasuke ingin melewati tahap-tahap yang seperti orang lain lalui—dia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya agar mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Sasuke harus memulainya dari awal.

Sasuke mulai sering mengunjungi bar tetapi dia tidak pernah berhasil menemukan Naruto. Sasuke pernah bertanya pada pemilik bar ini yang ternyata adalah teman sewaktu dirinya berada di _Senior high school_—Shikamaru, teman dekat Sasuke. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan ketika Sasuke mengetahui pemilik bar ini karena ini yang Shikamaru cita-citakan selama di bangku sekolah.

Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengambil cuti selama tiga hari dikarenakan suatu hal dan seketika Sasuke mengepal tangannya—perbuatan yang sering dia lakukan ketika dia sedang kesal. Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat itu tetapi hari selanjutnya dia seperti biasanya datang ke bar walaupun Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan datang ke bar. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap—berharap bahwa dia dapat bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke memandangi perapian yang berada di hadapannya, kini dia duduk di depan perapian. Dia merasakan rasa sepi yang menyerang dirinya—rasa sepi yang hanya mungkin terisi dengan kehadiran Naruto saat ini. Tetapi Sasuke tidak dapat memenuhinya, dia tidak dapat membawa Naruto ke hadapannya. Dia berharap bisa melakukannya dan membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Entah mengapa, Sasuke menjadi seorang pengecut ketika dia berhadapan dengan Naruto. Bukankah keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah mengenal rasa takut sedikit pun terhadap seseorang ? Tetapi bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah kelemahannya yang dapat membuatnya terpuruk. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk menyakinkan hatinya bahwa Naruto adalah pilihan terbaiknya, namun Naruto berhasil menyakinkannya walaupun mereka tidak bertemu lagi sejak insiden dirinya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Naruto dapat memberikan rasa takut pada Sasuke yang seharusnya dirinya tidak pernah mengalami rasa takut pada seseorang.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan keadaan apatemennya sekarang. Sejak dirinya kembali dari bar Shikamaru sejam yang lalu, Sasuke merasa bahwa takdir sedang mempermainkannya dengan tidak adil. Sasuke merasa perlu meluapkan segala luapan emosi yang sudah dia tahan sejak kemarin. Sasuke membanting barang-barang yang berada di jangkuannya, membantingnya hingga menjadi pecahan terkecil. Dia tidak memperdulikan apartemennya yang saat ini sudah hancur berantakan karena ulahnya. Barang-barang berbahan kaca itu kini sudah menjadi barang pecah belah yang berserakan di mana-mana yang dapat membahayakan orang lain. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya maka orang itu tidak akan pernah untuk memasuki apartemen Sasuke saat ini karena orang itu akan khawatir dengan dirinya yang bisa saja terluka dengan barang-barang pecah belah tersebut. Belum lagi kaleng bir kosong yang turut menondai pesona lantai malam itu—membuat sebuah kesan buruk pada lantai.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia mengambil kembali kaleng bir yang tidak jauh darinya. Dia langsung membukanya dan meminumnya hingga habis. Sasuke bukanlah dirinya sekarang dan semua ini adalah kesalahan dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang bernama Naruto.

Sasuke segera melemparkan bir kaleng itu ke dalam perapian setelah dia menghabiskannya.

"Ck, aku benar-benar gila." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan menepuk pipinya kemudian tersenyum miris.

Keberadaan Naruto sunguh-sungguh membuat Sasuke menjadi tak waras karenanya. Efek eksistensi Naruto memberikan pengaruh besar pada dirinya yang tidak pernah Sasuke bayangkan.

Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya, mengambil sebatang rokok dari tempat penyimpannya. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang berada di dirinya. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak menyukai rokok bahkan dia tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Tetapi pemasalahannya, saat ini Sasuke akan mencoba untuk menghisap gulungan beracun itu, menodai kebersihan bibirnya dengan keberadaan rokok pada mulutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar berantakan seperti ini. "Suara yang begitu Sasuke kenal menghentikan gerakannya saat dia ingin menyalakan gulungan tembakau beracun itu.

Sasuke menoleh, "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke sengit ketika melihat Itachi yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan adikku tercinta. Bukankah aku ini kakakmu ? jadi wajar kalau aku datang menemuimu." Ucap Itachi sembari menghindari pecahan kaca yang tercecer di lantai. "Selain itu aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Sudah tiga hari kau tidak masuk kerja." Itachi menambahkan.

Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya, memasukkan gulungan itu ke tempat asalnya.

"Apakah yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Itachi yang kini duduk tidak jauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam—menikmati api yang berkobar di depannya.

"Apakah kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Itachi memperlihatkan plastik yang terisi makanan dan menaruhnya di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, mengabaikan ucapan Itachi atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikan keberadaan Itachi.

"Ck. Kau sama saja seperti biasanya. Tidak banyak bicara." Itachi mengacak surai hitam milik Sasuke dan segera ditepis tangan Itachi dari sana.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang menolak kehadirannya di sini.

"Seperti harus ada orang yang membereskan kekacauan ini." Ucap Itachi, berusaha untuk tidak ada kesunyian di antara mereka. "Aku harap setelah ini kau membayarku untuk kekacauan yang kau buat di sini." Lanjut Itachi dengan nada canda.

Itachi segera pergi ke dapur, mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah. Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, masih memperhatikan kobaran api dan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Itachi yang saat ini sedang membersihkan pecahan kaca akibat ulahnya tadi. Tidak menunggu lama, Itachi sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Kini ruangan itu sudah tidak terlihat merana, seperti tadi.

"Selesai," Ucap Itachi puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya.

Itachi segera duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menemukan Sasuke belum menyentuh makanannya. Dilihat adiknya masih dengan posisi yang sama, menutup matanya. Ada rasa sesak ketika melihat wajahnya adiknya yang begitu redup, tidak ada kehidupan di sana. Rasanya Itachi ingin memberikan cahaya kehidupan pada Sasuke tetapi Itachi tahu pasti Sasuke akan menolaknya.

"Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku? Padahal aku selalu menolak keberadaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

Wajar kalau dia baik pada Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah adiknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang dia milki. Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Karena kau adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Setelah kepergian orang tua kita, aku memang pernah bersalah padamu, meninggalkan dirimu ketika kau membutuhkanku. Aku pernah menjadi seorang kakak yang gagal dan aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya." Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menganti waktu yang pernah hilang di antara kita. Aku tahu bahwa kau membenciku karena aku pernah melupakan dan mengabaikanmu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau menolak keberadaanku dan selalu berbicara kasar padaku, asalkan kau selalu bersamaku. Aku sudah cukup senang. Aku ini kakakmu dan selamanya akan begitu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dengan itu." Imbuh Itachi seraya menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke tidak dapat berkata ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Aku memang membencimu tetapi kau masih menjadi seorang kakak bagi diriku." Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya, melenggang pergi dari hadapan Itachi.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi kakakmu dan selalu ada untuk dirimu." Timpal Itachi.

"Cepat antarkan aku ke restoran yang sering kaa-san kunjungi. Aku sudah bosan memakan makanan yang selalu kau bawa." Itachi tersenyum ketika Sasuke memerintahkan dirinya dengan nada bicaranya masih terdengar ketus.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan demi adikku tercinta." Ucapan Itachi membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke terbangun seketika.

Mereka segera meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke, menuju restoran yang sering ibu mereka kunjungi. Itachi bersemangat menceritakan berbagai lelucon yang menurut Sasuke seperti roti kering alias garing. Tidak Jarang Sasuke mengumpat pada kakaknya yang tidak berhenti berbicara. Ketika melihat sebuah minimarket, Sasuke menyuruh Itachi untuk berhenti karena kerongkongannya terasa kering. Itachi segera memberhentikan mobilnya di depan minimarket dan menunggu Sasuke di dalam mobil.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku temani?"

"Aku bisa sendiri." Sasuke menutup pintu Itachi dengan kerasnya membuat Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah minimarket sambil memeriksa uang yang terselip di kantong celananya, setelah memastikannya, Sasuke segera melenggangkan kakinya masuk ke dalam minimarket itu.

Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika mendengar suara rengekan cempreng dari anak kecil yang meraung-raung meminta sesuatu pada ibunya. Sasuke melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pink berusaha menenangkan anaknya dan ada pemuda bersurai pirang yang membantu perempuan itu.

Sasuke langsung merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Dia tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat, dia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Sebuah teriakan dari seorang perempuan, menyadarkan Sasuke dari rasa kagetnya dan melihat bahwa bahaya sedang mengintai pemuda bernama Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke melesat cepat bagaikan peluru, melindungi Naruto dari rak yang ingin menimpanya. Sasuke menahan rak itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke khawatir.

Buru-buru Naruto membantu Sasuke, mengangkat rak itu dari sana. Dua perempuan yang tidak Sasuke ketahui namanya juga menatap dirinya khawatir.

"Ka—kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Tersirat nada cemas pada suara Naruto.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Dia lebih senang memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto. Dia tidak memperdulikan situasi yang kacau seperti ini.

"KAU!" Seru Naruto yang terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sakura meminta maaf atas perbuatan anaknya yang membuat kekacauan di tempat Hinata dan membuat nyawa seseorang terancam. Sakura berjanji akan mengganti semua kerugian akibat sikap anaknya yang di luar pengawasannya. Tetapi Hinata tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, Hinata segera menyuruh Sakura untuk segera pulang dan tidak perlu memikirkan masalah ini. Sakura benar-benar meminta maaf pada Naruto, Sasuke sekaligus Hinata. Setelah itu Sakura meninggalkan minimarket itu bersama anaknya. Sepeninggalan Sakura, Hinata segera menyuruh Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke ke ruangannya dan mengobati lukanya, tetapi Sasuke menolak dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku dekat meja kasir. Naruto segera mendudukan Sasuke di bangku dekat meja kasir dan memeriksa luka yang terlihat di lengan Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto saling duduk dan berada di tempat yang sama. Mereka dipertemukan kembali dan takdir memberikan jalan bagi mereka berdua tanpa tahu rencana yang akan takdir perbuat bagi keduanya ke depan. Dari kejauhan Hinata memperhatikan mereka berdua, bingung dengan sikap mereka—terlihat canggung di matanya. Tetapi Hinata mengabaikan mereka dan membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di minimarketnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau bisa membawa Sasuke ke klinik di ujung jalan." Hinata memberi saran pada Naruto. Memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ah, tidak usah. Ini hanya luka ringan." Sergah Sasuke. Dia tidak mau dibawa ke klinik dan melewatkan kesempatan bersama Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku? Aku bisa mengobati lukamu dan juga sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena telah menolongku." Tawar Naruto pada Sasuke.

Apa ini kesempatanku untuk dekat dengan Naruto. Tanya Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

"Lukamu perlu diobati dan kau tidak ingin aku membawamu ke klinik. Makanya kau harus ke rumahku, agar aku bisa mengobatimu." Bujuk Naruto, tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke pasti mau untuk pergi ke tempat Naruto.

"Baiklah," Jawab Sasuke. Di dalam hatinya, dia bersorak bahagia seperti kembang api yang baru saja dinyalakan.

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya, suara bel dari pintu membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapatkan Itachi sedang berdiri di sana. Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Itachi, tamu langganan di bar Shikamaru sedangkan Sasuke tidak peduli dengan keberadaan kakaknya.

Itachi buru-buru mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat kesakitan, Itachi berusaha untuk menolong Sasuke tetapi Sasuke menolaknya. Mereka berdua sempat berdebat kalau Sasuke harus ke rumah sakit hingga akhirnya Itachi mengalah dan membuatnya harus berdiri, terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku akan menginap di tempat Naruto jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku." Begitulah kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan pada Itachi yang membuat Itachi tidak dapat berbuat banyak dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Kepergian makhluk sesama jenis membuat Itachi menjadi khawatir apalagi ketika melihat Sasuke yang terluka. Namun keinginan Sasuke terlihat tidak main-main sehingga dirinya hanya mengamati makhluk sesama jenis yang keluar dari minimarket ini.

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto-kun orang yang baik. Dia tidak mungkin membahayakan nyawa adikmu." Suara Hinata menginterupsi lamunan Itachi.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku percaya pada Naruto." Itachi tersenyum membuat Hinata merona karenanya. "Hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihat mata adikku yang berbinar-binar karena seseorang."

"Naruto itu orang yang menarik. Tanpa kau sadari kau tertarik dengan pesonanya." Hinata meninggalkan sisi Itachi dan kembali membereskan bungkus makanan yang tercecer di lantai.

"Aku tahu itu." Kata Itachi pelan kemudian membantu Hinata yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah keluar dari minimarket. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Naruto yang tidak jauh dari minimarket ini. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk merangkulnya, membuat mereka menempel dengan sangat dekat. Dapat Sasuke dengar deru napas Naruto di antara keramaian malam ini. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, mereka dapat mendengar irama napas dari masing-masing.

Tidak butuh lama, mereka sampai di tempat Naruto yang sederhana. Tidak mewah seperti apartemen Sasuke. Naruto segera memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu dan membukanya, setelah itu membawa Sasuke ke tempat tidur yang tidak jauh dari pintu rumahnya. Naruto segera mengambil kotak obat dari lemari penyimpanannya. Beruntung dia selalu menyediakan hal semacam ini.

Naruto segera duduk di samping Sasuke lalu mengobati luka Sasuke yang kini telah membiru, mengompresnya dengan kain yang telah dibasahi dengan air dingin dan membalurnya dengan alkohol. Sasuke mengeluarkan suara ringisan dari mulutnya ketika Naruto mengobati lukanya. Keduanya tidak saling bersuara—saling mengunci rapat bibir mereka. Hanya terdengar suara ringisan Sasuke. Menahan beban di benak dan hati mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto membuka suara, memecah keheningan di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Pertanyaan Naruto tidak langsung dijawab oleh Sasuke, dia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit ketika ada sesuatu yang menyapu di lukanya. Setelah sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, Sasuke menatap Naruto. Jarak di antara mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jika saja Sasuke mau mencondongkan badannya ke samping, maka dia dapat meraih bibir Naruto karena posisi mereka sekarang cukup yang terbilang cukup dekat. Sasuke harus menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerang Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke berada di atas kasur bersama Naruto di sampingnya. Posisi seperti ini yang sebenarnya menguntungkan bagi Sasuke jika dirinya memang mau mencium Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya jika Naruto belum jatuh cinta padanya walaupun Sasuke sangat menginginkannya.

"Hn, Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, menampilkan wajah minim ekspreksi itu. Sasuke tidak ingin jika Naruto menangkapnya ekspresi cinta di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja berkat pertolonganmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Naruto mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada Sasuke karena telah menolongnya.

"Ya, aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Naruto membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Syukurlah." Naruto dapat bernapas lega. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan menuntutnya.

"Tadi saat aku memperkenalkan diriku, kenapa kau terlihat terkejut?" Pancing Sasuke.

"Ah, itu perasaanmu saja." Satu cengiran Naruto berikan pada Sasuke. Naruto berusaha untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Tanpa ditanya pun Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tadi terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku lihat luka di wajahmu sudah menghilang." Naruto menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan meraba di tempat Sasuke terluka. Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku pernah terluka?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, berpura-pura bingung dengan ucapan Naruto. Sasuke hanya ingin menjahili Naruto.

"Ah, a-no itu karena—ah, aku lihat ada bekas luka di sana." Jawab Naruto kikuk, bingung dengan jawaban yang ingin dia berikan.

Sasuke memegang kepala Naruto dan mengacak-acaknya, "Kau lucu kalau seperti itu."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, menandakan bahwa dia tidak suka perbuatan yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh, melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak.

"Apa kau orang yang menolongku waktu itu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengobati luka Sasuke dan menatap wajah pria tampan itu.

"Hehe," Hanya suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto tidak suka mengubar pada Sasuke jika dia yang telah menolongnya karena bagi Naruto hal seperti itu tidak perlu diberitahukan .

"Namamu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika dia melihat Naruto yang tidak suka dengan percakapan seperti ini.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku." Naruto menepuk keningnya pelan dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. "Yosh, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke dan setelahnya dia kembali ke sisi Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat senang saat mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu semangat seperti tadi, membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti mendengar suara itu. Imajinasi liar Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke membayangkan Naruto mendesahkan namanya saat mereka saling menyatu sama lainnya.

"Kau bekerja di minimarket itu ?" Tanya Sasuke, menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang membereskan kotak obat.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Aku kira kau bekerja di bar Shikamaru." Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasur Naruto.

Naruto agak terkejut saat aku menyebutkan nama Shikamaru, "Kau mengenal Shikamaru?"

Aku menganggukan kepala, "Dia teman sekolahku dulu."

"Pantas kau mengenalnya. Aku bekerja di sana juga." Naruto memberikan satu cengiran pada Sasuke. "Kalau siang hingga malam aku bekerja di minimarket kemudian dilanjut bekerja di bar."

"Kau tidak lelah bekerja di dua tempat?" Tanya Sasuke yang takjub dengan usaha gigih Naruto yang tidak pantang menyerah.

"Pertanyaanmu seperti sahabatku hehehe. Kalau lelah pasti lelah karena itu akan menguras tenaga tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku butuh uang untuk menghidup diriku sendiri." Ucap Naruto seraya tertawa.

"Kau ternyata tipe pekerja keras."

"Begitulah," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara, saling mengunci rapat-rapat bibir mereka. Jarak sedekat ini membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto begitu indah. Rangkaian kata-kata bak puisi yang ingin dia keluarkan, terasa tersedat di lidahnya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, kau boleh menggunakan tempat tidurku dan aku akan tidur di sana." Naruto kembali membuka suaranya berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jari telunjuk Naruto.

"Kau tidur saja di sini dan aku bisa tidur di sofa. Kau sudah menolongku tetapi kau malah yang tidur di sofa." Sasuke menolak tawaran Naruto yang mengharuskannya tidur di kasur yang empuk sedangkan Naruto tidur di sofa. "Kita bisa tidur bersama?"

"Tidur bersama?" Naruto membeo.

"Iya, di satu ranjang." Jawab Sasuke menjelaskannya.

Naruto mengambil bantalnya, "A-ano, aku tidur di sofa saja dan kau tidur di kasur. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripadaku. Kau sedang sakit."

"Itu tidak mengubah segalanya. Kita tidur saja bersama di sini." Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Naruto dengan menahannya dengan tangan kirinya ketika Naruto ingin beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit karenaku." Sekali lagi Sasuke mendesak.

"Aku suka bertingkah saat aku tidur. Aku takut melukai tanganmu yang terluka." Naruto menolak tawaran Sasuke dengan halus.

"Kau tidak tahu pasti bahwa kau ini banyak gerak." Tukas Sasuke.

"Ya,"Sergah Naruto. "Kau yakin masih ingin tidur seranjang denganku?" Tanya Naruto memastikan?

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara dan segera tidurlah. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Aku bisa tidur di sisi sini dan kau berada di sana."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau aku menganggu tidurmu." Ujar Naruto mengalah. Dia segera menaruh bantalnya kembali dan merebahkan diri ke kasur, disusul dengan Sasuke yang merebahkan dirinya tepat di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua mencoba untuk memejamkan mata seraya menahan jantung mereka yang ingin keluar. Mereka tidur saling membelakangi, tidak berani untuk saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kami hanya tidur bersebelahan dan tidak akan melakukan lebih dari ini. Pikir Sasuke yang berkobar dengan hebatnya. Ia tidak menyangka dapat tidur seranjang dengan Naruto. Ini adalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke masih dapat mencium aroma wangi jeruk dari tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya menjadi tenang.

Sasuke membayangkan seperti apa rasanya bercinta dengan Naruto, lelaki manis yang berada di sebelahnya. Sasuke terkejut sekaligus malu ketika membayangkan itu semua, ada gelombang kehangatan yang ditimbulkan imajinasi liarnya dan dia berusaha merendam semuanya agar dirinya bisa berkonsentrasi pada tidurnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto tidak menyangka akan tidur seranjang dengan seorang pria karena selama ini dia selalu tidur sendirian. Berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya, malam ini dia harus tidur dengan Sasuke karena penolongnya itu sedikit memaksa dirinya. Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk dengan hebat. Dia mengelus dadanya agar detak jantungnya dapat kembali normal.

Tahan Naruto, ini cuma sebentar. Setelah itu keadaan akan kembali normal. Tapi kenapa jantungku rasanya ingin lepas? Ah, aku tidak pernah membayangkan tidur dengan seseorang. Batin Naruto gugup.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi dan menyisakan Sasuke yang masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Sasuke dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Naruto yang nampaknya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dan mendapatinya sudah tidak membelakangi dirinya. Naruto terlelap dalam keadaan telentang dengan bajunya yang terangkat setengah, memperlihatkan otot perutnya. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak membuat gerakan yang dapat membuat Naruto terbangun tetapi jika jarak sedekat ini maka membuat Sasuke menjadi gundah gulana. Sasuke membolak-balik tubuhnya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menyentuh Naruto dengan tangannya tetapi saat sudah beberapa mili dari wajah Naruto, tangan Sasuke menjadi kaku dan justru berakhir memeluk guling. Malam itu, Sasuke menahan hasrat yang begitu besar agar tidak menyentuh Naruto.

.

.

.

Dan jauh di selatan, di sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya Eropa klasik, seorang pria muda membuka matanya, menatap langit malam dari balik jendela rumahnya. Dia memperhatikan serpihan cahaya dari langit malam yang tampak begitu indah. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pelayan yang membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk dirinya kemudian segera pergi sana.

Pria muda itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia kembali memandang ke langit malam, menatap tak berkedip. Ketika pria itu mulai bosan, dia berjalan ke arah meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia mengambil ponsel dari sana, menghubungi seseorang yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

"Kau bunuh dia sekarang. Kalau kau perlu buat seperti kecelakaan biasa." Perintahnya mutlak pada seseorang di seberang sambungan.

"Kau dengar aku?" Ulang pria muda itu. "Aku ingin kau membunuh Uchiha Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Aku akan membuat Itachi menderita." Setelah itu dia mematikan ponselnya, meletakkannya kembali ke asalnya.

Dia segera menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang diberikan oleh pelayannya seraya menikmati alunan _Alegro Con Brio_ yang diciptakan oleh Beethoven.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menghabisimu Uchiha Itachi," Pria itu mendesis sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

.

.

.

"Konan," Itachi agak terkejut ketika melihat kawan lamanya berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Itachi segera mempersilahkan Konan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku punya kabar buruk untukmu." Beritahu Konan terburu-buru.

Itachi sedikit heran dengan sikap Konan yang seperti dikejar hantu, "Kita bisa membiacarakannya di dalam." Tawar Itachi pada Konan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Konan menyela ucapan Itachi. "Mereka mulai bergerak dan mereka mengincarmu. Kau harus waspada."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kita sudah menghancurkan organisasi itu."

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tetapi menurut Pain mereka mulai bergerak, menghabisi lawan-lawan yang telah berkhianat dari mereka sekaligus nyawamu dalam bahaya. Pain mengira dia akan menghabismu dengan perlahan-lahan dengan menggunakan Sasuke." Penjelasan Konan membuat Itachi meninju pintu rumahnya, menyalurkan rasa amarahnya.

"Sial! Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Pain. Aku ikut bersamamu. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Sasuke." Geram Itachi.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut denganku tetapi aku akan ke tempat para anggota Akatsuki terlebih dahulu." Konan mengiyakan permintaan Itachi yang ingin ikut bersama dirinya. "Aku harap kau tidak lupa membawa mainanmu." Lanjut Konan mengingatkan.

"Itu pasti." Itachi segera melesat ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Konan di depan pintu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Itachi sudah menganti pakaiannya dan kembali menemui Konan yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka aku akan menggunakan ini lagi."

"Mungkin itu sudah menjadi takdirmu. Ayo kita bergerak. Waktu saat ini sangat berharga. Untuk mempermudah kau pergi ke tempat Deidara, dan Kisame. Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya." Konan memberikan saran untuk menghemat waktu mereka.

"Baiklah." Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia mengerti dengan saran Konan.

Dengan begitu mereka melesat dengan cepat, bagaikan peluru yang dilepaskan dari kekangannya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Itachi, membawanya kembali ke dalam pusaran hitam yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul enam pagi ketika Sasuke terbangun dari tidur yang mendebarkan. Dia merenggangkan badannya seraya menguap lebar, melampiaskan rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Dia menyandarkan badannya di atas ranjang dan melirik ke sebelahnya dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di sana. Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di sisinya saat dia bangun tadi dan berharap semua ini tidak berakhir.

Sasuke memutuskan beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur, memeriksa persediaan bahan makanan yang bisa dia buat untuk sarapan. Setidaknya Sasuke sadar diri bahwa dia menumpang semalaman di rumah Naruto walaupun pemilik rumahnya tidak mempersalahkan ada orang yang dia baru kenal untuk tidur di rumahnya.

"Ck, apa di rumah ini hanya ada ramen saja?" Sasuke mendengus sebal saat melihat banyak tumpukan ramen dipersedian lemari penyimpanan Naruto. "Setidaknya dia juga harus menyediakan sayuran seperti tomat misalnya."

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke segera mengambil dua bungkus ramen dan menyiapkannya dengan air panas. Belum sempat dia membuka bungkus ramen, suara serak yang dia kenal menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kau sedang apa Sas?" Tanya Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya.

"Sarapan." Sasuke menunjukkan dua bungkus ramen pada Naruto.

"Sudah aku saja yang membuatnya. Kau duduk manis saja di bangku. Lagi pula tanganmu masih sakit." Naruto mengambil dua bungkus ramen dari tangan Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja."

"Sudah, kau perlu istirahat."

"Ck, kau berisik sekali Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke seraya merebut kembali ramen yang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Dobe? Dasar Teme!" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, dia tidak menyukai jika ada orang yang mengoloknya.

"Tentu saja dirimu." Ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Dasar teme!" Seru Naruto. Dia kembali mengambil ramen yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Muka rubah!"

"Pantat ayam!

"Bodoh!"

"Mesum!"

Seharusnya dua mangkok ramen sdah tersedia sekarang jika mereka tidak bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Pagi hari yang cerah ini akhirnya mereka lewatkan dengan adu mulut yang berujung dengan saling merebutkan dua bungkus ramen. Mereka kemudian terdiam ketika menyadari betapa bodohnya tingkah laku mereka yang seperti anak kecil.

Naruto tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Di susul dengan Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum yang menyadari betapa konyolnya sikap mereka.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Sasuke pelan ketika melihat Naruto yang tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini." Ucap Naruto disela tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar dobe. Sudahlah, kau buatkan saja ramennya. Tanganku merasasakit lagi." Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ya sudah kau beristirahat saja." Naruto menghentikan tawanya ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa tangannya kembali sakit. "Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua."

"Hn,"

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya bagi mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan ada seseorang yang akan menemani mereka di pagi hari seperti ini. Semua ini adalah anugerah yang luar biasa yang diturunkan kepada mereka. Hubungan mereka yang dekat seperti ini membuat benang merah yang terjalin mulai terlihat dan menjadi kuat. Benang merah itu mengikat hati mereka berdua ke dalam suatu ruang tak terbatas. Dan ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam ruang tak terbatas dan merasakannya, mereka telah mencapai setengah jalan kesempurnaan dalam hubungan mereka. Jika tidak mereka ingin tersesat di jalan menuju kesempurnaan cinta mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke harus dapat memperjuangkannya. Banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi, tidak hanya jalan-jalan yang menyesatkan tetapi juga orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya, orang-orang yang berniat menghancurkan setengah jalan menuju kesempuraan mereka.

Firdaus cinta yang diharapakan tepat berada di depan mata mereka tetapi sanggupkah Naruto segera menyadari bahwa Sasuke ditakdirkan bersatu dengannya dan setelahnya Naruto menyadarinya, apakah mereka dapat bertahan dengan segala ujian dalam mencapai kesempurnaan tertinggi dalam hubungan mereka nanti.

**TBC**


	4. Complicated

_Sunyi adalah malam, tetapi dalam jubah kesunyian mimpi membohongi penantian_

**[Penantian – Kahlil Gibran]**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Complicated  
**

* * *

Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang tidak pernah sekali Naruto dan Sasuke bayangkan hingga mereka terlibat dalam berbagai peristiwa yang tidak pernah mereka duga sama sekali—membuat keduanya menjadi lebih dekat dan berkembang menjadi satu kesatuan yang bernama persahabatan yang begitu erat.

Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke terikat dalam sebuah persahabatan, mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak saat itu. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam setiap kesempatan. Dibalik sebuah bungkus bernama persahabatan, Sasuke berusaha untuk selalu membuat Naruto selalu bersamanya karena dengan embel-embel persahabatan, Sasuke merasa bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya bukan milik orang lain.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto kian menjadi lebih dekat seiring perjalanan waktu. Tidak ada lagi panggilan sopan ketika mereka saling bertemu dan berbicara. Bukan bermaksud untuk saling menghina atau pun menghujat satu sama lainnya melainkan hal tersebut sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang khas bagi mereka berdua. Mereka sudah mempunyai panggilan masing-masing yang mungkin akan terdengar tidak sopan bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Mungkin akan lebih terdengar seperti ejekan jika didengarkan tetapi semua itu adalah panggilan sayang yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat. Aneh dan unik itulah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak cukup hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabatnya. Dia ingin menaikkan status hubungan dari sahabat menjadi kekasih. Tetapi sepertinya Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya atau mungkin Naruto terlalu lambat untuk menyadari dengan segala bentuk perhatian yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Sasuke harus ekstra bekerja keras untuk menyadarkan Naruto bahwa dia ada untuk mencintai dan melindungi Naruto dengan segenap hatinya.

Sudah selama sebulan penuh, kemana pun keduanya pergi pasti selalu berdua dan tidak pernah terpisahkan terkecuali ketika mereka mendapatkan panggilan alam. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya. Tidak ada pernah kata terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk Naruto. Ketika Sasuke memutuskan akan menjemput Naruto setiap hari maka Sasuke akan melaksanakannya dan Naruto tidak akan berkutik. Sasuke akan menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggunya ketika dia datang terlambat menjemput Naruto karena Sasuke tidak ingin kalau kebersamaan bersama Naruto akan terlewatkan begitu saja. Berlebihan ? Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting dia dapat menikmati waktu kebersamaannya bersama Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto menolak keras dengan segala bentuk perhatian Sasuke padanya tetapi karena sifat Sasuke yang keras kepala seperti batu, Naruto pun akhirnya luluh dan membiarkan Sasuke mengantar dan menjemputnya kerja dan melakukan apapun yang Sasuke inginkan terhadapa Naruto walaupun Naruto harus tahan dengan sikap pendiam dan irit berbicara sahabatnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Be The Light**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, mengandung unsur MxM, 16+**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Berkali-kali Naruto menguap karena rasa kantuknya yang tidak dapat dia bendung lagi. Dia berharap pekerjaan hari ini dapat segera berakhir agar dirinya dapat merebahkan punggung dan menikmati kasur yang empuk di rumahnya. Pasti nikmat sekali berada di atas kasur, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto ketika dirinya kembali menguap.

"Naruto." Panggil Lee pelan pada Naruto yang kembali menguap untuk sekian kalinya.

"Ada apa, Lee?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Lee dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Hanya saja, aku takut kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku." Ucap Lee agak ragu-ragu seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan marah padamu."

"Hm begini, Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke itu bagaimana?"

"Hubungan kami ya sebagai sahabat. Memangnya ada apa Lee?" Jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya pada Lee.

"Jadi begini, Aku melihat hubungan kau dengan Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar sahabat melainkan sudah seperti orang berpacaran. Setiap ada kau pasti selalu ada dia maupun sebaliknya. Pokoknya kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah kasmaran. Apa kalian mempunyai hubungan lebih? Maksudku apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Lee yang penasaran dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terbilang dekat hanya untuk menjadi sahabat saja. "Kau janji tidak akan marah dengan pertanyaanku." Lanjut Lee memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak marah dengan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat lipatan-lipatan kecil di sana, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Habisnya kau dekat sekali dengan Sasuke yang ternyata adalah anak yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat terkenal dan memiliki cabang-cabang perusahaan di seluruh Asia dan Eropa." Ucap Lee mengebu-gebu.

"Bukankah itu sangat aneh ketika seorang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi dari kita ingin berteman dengan orang rendahan seperti kita. Belum lagi dia irit sekali bicara. Kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan orang yang seperti mayat hidup?" Lee yang sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain tetapi berbeda jika sudah menyangkut Naruto yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya. Sudah cukup dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat misterius bagi dirinya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu dia irit bicara tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai sikapnya seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, aku merasa nyaman jika berbicara dengan dirinya. Aku merasa kalau Sasuke mengerti diriku. Selain itu, kau hanya perlu berbicara dengannya agar kau mengetahui kalau Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya seperti orang kaya yang kau pikirkan. Dia adalah orang baik." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Hm, begitukah ? Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang aneh seperti dirinya. Dari wajahnya terlihat suram dan tidak menyenangkan. Aku ini adalah penganut paham masa muda yang menyenangkan." Ujar Lee mengikuti gaya seorang pria tua yang wajah dan kelakuan yang hampir sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau juga aneh Lee." Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat Lee yang bertingkah konyol di hadapannya, membuat beberapa orang melihat mereka sambil memandang aneh pada mereka terutama pada Lee. "Hentikan sikapm konyolmu itu. Kita dilihat orang banyak."

Ting!

Bunyi bel minimarket berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memasuki area dalam minimarket ini. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang memasuki minimarket ini seraya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Tumben sekali kau menjemputku secepat ini." Ucap Naruto bingung ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah menjemputnya.

"Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Apa kau tidak punya mata untuk melihat jam?" Ujar Sasuke sakartis sambil menunjuk ke arah jam yang berada tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto mendelik sebal pada Sasuke sebelum dia menoleh ke arah jari Sasuke menunjuk. "Ah, yang kau ucapkan benar." Dengan buru-buru Naruto meninggalkan kasir, membuat sebagian orang sempat bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto itu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Naruto sudah menganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian yang terbilang modis, menggunakan jaket kulit pemberian Sasuke yang dipadukan dengan kaos biru di dalamnya dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan kacamata bening yang bertengger di hidungnya. Perempuan-perempuan yang berkunjung ke minimarket itu berdecak kagum dengan penampilan Naruto yang berbeda saat dirinya menjaga kasir. Penampilan Naruto membuat semua perempuan menahan napasnya seketika. Terlalu silau melihat penampilan Naruto yang begitu _amazing_.

Lee sudah terbiasa ketika melihat Naruto yang berbeda ketika dirinya berada di kasir. Rasanya Lee ingin belajar berpakaian dengan benar dan modis seperti Naruto tetapi mengingat lemari bajunya hanya terdapat satu warna yaitu hijau lumut, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Berbeda dengan Lee, Sasuke menatap tajam pada orang-orang yang melihat Naruto bagaikan perhiasan yang siap mereka beli. Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu menusuk, membuat mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Naruto.

"Ayo, kita berangkat. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto yang kini berada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Sasuke menyambar tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada yang barang yang kau tinggalkan?" Tanya Sasuke, memastikan bahwa tidak ada barang Naruto yang ketinggalan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dia sudah kembali memeriksa tasnya.

"Bagus," Sasuke berkata. "Kita harus segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini." Sasuke tidak senang berlama-lama berada di tempat ini.

"Aku duluan Lee." Naruto berpamitan pada Lee, temannya sepanjang dia bekerja di sini.

Sasuke segera membawa Naruto keluar dari sana. Dengan sengaja Sasuke mengumbar kemesraan pada orang-orang yang memandangi mereka. Sedangkan Naruto nampak tidak peduli dengan sikap Sasuke karena Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sahabatnya itu walaupun pada awalnya dia sempat risih.

Sebelum keluar dari minimarket, dengan sengaja Sasuke menyentuh lalu meremas pantat Naruto dan menyeringai pada semua orang yang melihat kepergian mereka. Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak gembira dengan hasil kerjaannya yang mengerjai para pengunjung di dalam minimarket itu. Bagi Sasuke, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh bahkan untuk melihat sesuatu yang sudah dia tandai dan bahkan dia miliki.

"Aku rasa Naruto dan Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar sahabat." Lee memantapkan jawabannya atas pertanyaan yang dia ajukan pada Naruto tadi. Pertanyaan mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Lee yakin bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat setelah dia menyaksikan betapa Sasuke tidak menyukai tatapan para pengunjung yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tergoda.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera meninggalkan minimarket menuju tempat kerjaan yang lain. Mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara karena keadaan Naruto yang cukup lelah dan Sasuke yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini karena pada dasarnya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara panjang lebar jika itu tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Mereka terlarut dalam keheningan malam. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mereka keluarkan dan mengusir kesunyian di antara mereka.

Sasuke terlalu fokus pada jalanan yang terhampar luas dihadapannya sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat pemandangan yang berada di luar jendela mobil. Semuanya tampak tidak terlihat—gelap, gedung-gedung seperti sedang memejamkan mata mereka, tidak terlihat adanya pancaran nyalang dari gedung-gedung yang dilihat Naruto. Hingga Naruto yang tidak merasa nyaman dengan situasi ini memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya terasa kelam dan dingin—efek dari pendingin di dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi? Aku sudah tidak melihatnya datang ke bar?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke dan kemudian kembali memandangi jalanan.

Sasuke terdiam, dia masih mencerna pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar pada Naruto dan heran dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto menanyakan Itachi padanya walaupun Naruto sudah mengenal dekat dengan Itachi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pendengaran Sasuke menjadi sensitif ketika mendengar nama Itachi yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Apakah Sasuke harus cemburu dengan kakaknya? Sasuke rasa dia perlu cemburu dengan Itachi walaupun dia adalah kakaknya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah menyerahkan Naruto pada siapa pun termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

"Entahlah, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan dirinya belakangan ini. Aku juga tidak peduli dengannya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya?" Tersirat pada nada bicara Sasuke bahwa dia benar-benar tidak menyukai ketika Naruto berbicara mengenai Itachi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Padahal dia adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap di bar." Naruto terkekeh, "Dan bagaimana kau tidak tahu mengenai kabarnya? Bukankah kalian satu darah?" Ketika Naruto berbicara seperi itu padanya membuat sesuatu di dalam hati Sasuke tersentak. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah Sasuke bisa tebak.

"Haruskah aku mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah aku harus mengetahui keadaannya setiap waktu karena kami adalah bersaudara?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan.

Naruto mencoba mencari jawaban di kepalanya, mencari sebuah jawaban bagi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu termasuk orang beruntung karena kau tidak hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Berbeda denganku. Aku tidak mempunyai seorang pun yang dapat melindungi atau tempat untuk menceritakan setiap masalah yang melanda diriku. Aku sedikit iri dengamu. Aku yakin kakakmu selalu mengkhawatirkanmu setiap waktu. Itachi pernah menceritakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan akan menjaganya selamanya." Jawab Naruto mantap. "Apakah kau tidak menyayangi kakakmu?" Tanya Naruto, melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hn," Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terbilang singkat.

"Tidak adakah jawabanya yang lebih panjang dari itu." Protes Naruto sebal.

"Entahlah," Ucap Sasuke dingin nan menusuk.

Kening Naruto berkerut, bertanya-ada apa dengan Sasuke. Ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Sasuke berubah dingin tanpa ekspresi di sana dan Naruto menyadarinya akan hal itu. Apakah Sasuke tidak menyukai jika Naruto berbicara menyangku keluarganya? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan mempunyai sebuah keluarga?

"Apakah ucapanku salah?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, mencoba memastikan bahwa ucapannya tadi tidak menyinggung perasaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan Naruto dapat menyimpulkannya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Padahal Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk membuat suasana menjadi suram seperti ini. Percakapan di antara mereka kini terkesan menjadi canggung. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara. Takut ucapannya menyinggung perasaan Sasuke lagi. Kini mereka terdiam, terjebak dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke mengamati jalan aspal yang melintas di bawah mobilnya dan memikirkan ucapan Naruto yang cukup menganggunya. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Naruto, kembali membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Masih bersandar pada bangku mobil seraya menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan yang di dapat oleh Naruto. "Dan jika kau mengagumi wajahku, kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh pada Naruto membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Ketahuan bahwa dia memperhatikan Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak marah dengan ucapannya.

Dapat Naruto lihat tidak ada lagi ketegangan di wajah Sasuke. Kini wajah ketegangan itu telah memudar dari sana dan dapat membuat Naruto bernapas lega.

"Kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat." Naruto bersiap-siap untuk membuka pintu mobil Sasuke. "Dan aku minta maaf jika ucapanku telah menyinggung perasaanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah tersinggung dengan ucapanmu. Hanya saja—" Sasuke menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. "Aku hanya tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu." Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Suaranya benar-benar tidak terirat sebuah amarah.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menahan pundak Naruto.

Naruto berhenti mengerakkan badannya dan menatap tangan Sasuke sebelum dia menatap wajah tampan millik Sasuke. Naruto kembali pada posisinya saat dia berada di dalam mobil seraya menatap Sasuke.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau bersedia mengantarku tetapi apa kau tidak lelah jika setiap hari kau menjemput dan menungguku." Ucap Naruto atau lebih tepatnya sebuah pertanyaan yang dia ajukan pada Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke tetapi tetap saja, Naruto merasa segan jika setiap hari dirinya harus menyusahkan sahabatnya walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh pada dirinya.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya?" Terlihat kerutan di dahi Sasuke yang menandakan bahwa dia bingung dengan ucapan naruto karena mereka sudah pernah membahas masalah ini.

"Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai parasit dalam hidupmu. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi dirimu." Akui Naruto yang memikirkan bahwa selama ini dia sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak merasa kau menyusahkan diriku. Kau ini adalah sahabatku. Jadi wajar aku melakukannya. Lebih baik kau segera masuk. Aku akan menemui di sana." Suara Sasuke terdengar benar-benar tulus.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Sudah aku katakan, masalah seperti ini tidak seharusnya kita balas." Sasuke membawa tangannya ke arah kepala Naruto dan mengusap surai pirang itu, memberikan sebuah pengertian untuk Naruto agar tidak terlalu memusingkan hal sepele seperti ini.

Naruto tersenyum dengan tulus "Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cepat kau ke dalam. Aku akan menemuimu di sana." Suruh Sasuke pada Naruto agar segera masuk ke dalam bar.

"Kau ingin ke dalam sana? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Memberikan tatapan bingung pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ingin menemui Shikamaru. Aku ada urusan dengannya." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti alasan dibalik Sasuke ingin ke bar malam ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto segera keluar dari dalam mobil, sebelumnya dia memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah benar-benar terlihat tampan. Setelah itu Sasuke menyusulnya di belakang.

Kiba segera menyambut kedatangan Naruto ketika pemuda bersurai pirang itu, memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan-akan Kiba sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabat pirangnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap tajam pada Kiba yang hanya ditanggapi Kiba sebagai angin lalu dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau membuatku malu." Ucap Naruto yang masih berada dalam dekapan Kiba. "Kita ini sudah sering bertemu tetapi kau seakan-akan sudah tidak bertemu denganku selama bertahun-tahun." Lanjut Naruto ketika Kiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itu benar Naruto, walaupun kita sering bertemu tetapi Sasuke lebih banyak bersama dengan dirimu daripadaku." Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang kini sedang berbincang dengan Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat Sasori berkunjung?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau merindukannya?" Kiba tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja sejak beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya." Naruto menjawab. "Kau tidak bekerja malam ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang sepertinya yampat sedang bersantai-santai.

"Aku sedang malas melayani tamu. Selain itu malam ini tidak ada tamu yang membuatku berselera." Ujar Kiba seraya melihat sekelilingnya.

"Benarkah begitu? Hm biasanya kau yang paling semangat di antara kami." Naruto terkekeh.

Kiba menganggukan kepalanya. "Begitulah. Lagi pula malam ini aku ingin pulang cepat." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, membalas ucapan Kiba. "Nar, Aku rasa malam ini kau mendapatkan tamu istimewa?" Kiba mendekati telinga Naruto, "Aku dengar dia menyewamu dengan sangat mahal." Bisik Kiba pelan-pelan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto tercengang ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kiba padanya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Kiba menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Shikamaru dan tamu yang ingin menyewamu."

"Kapan kau akan menghilangkan sikap mengupingmu itu." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan sikap Kiba yang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Salahkan saja pintu kantor Shikamaru yang tidak tertutup dengan benar." Kiba mengedikkan bahunya.

Naruto tertawa menanggapinya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan pernah bisa merubah sikapmu itu." kata Naruto begitu tawanya mereda.

Neji menghampiri Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang tertawa bersama. Ketika Neji datang, Naruto menyapanya. Dan sepertinya Kiba begitu senang ketika apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Naruto benar-benar terjadi.

"Nar, kau mendapatkan tamu di ruang VVIP. Baru kali ini ada seorang tamu yang berani membayar mahal hanya untuk berbincang dengan kita. Dan kau beruntung mendapatkannya." Ucap Neji dengan takjubnya.

"Lihat. Ucapanku ternyata benar." Ucap Kiba dengan sombongnya.

"Baiklah Neji atas pemberitahuannya. Aku akan segera ke sana." Ucap Naruto berterima kasih pada Neji. "Ya, kau selalu benar." Lanjut Naruto—menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kiba sebelum dia pergi dari sana.

Setelah itu Naruto segera pergi ke tempat di mana tamunya berada. Sebelumnya Sasuke memberitahukan pada Naruto bahwa dia akan menunggunya. Walaupun Naruto menolaknya Sasuke akan tetap memaksa untuk tinggal di sini dan menunggu Naruto hingga pekerjaan Naruto selesai.

.

.

Kelima lelaki dan satu perempuan maju dengan lambat di jalan sekitar gudang tua, mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan bahwa mereka sedang menyelinap. Konan, nama perempuan itu adalah pemimpin dari kelima lelaki yang tengah bersama dengan dirinya. Konan melihat seseorang di depan, lelaki yang sedang menghisap cerutu tanpa mengetahui bahwa akan ada orang yang menghabisi nyawanya. Dia berdiri di pintu masuk gedung tua. Konan bergerak perlahan, maju ke arah lelaki yang sedang menghisap cerutunya dengan asyik, menyamarkan setiap pergerakannya agar lelaki itu tidak mengetahui setiap langkahnya. Kelima temannya hanya bersembunyi di tempat mereka, memperhatikan Konan dari kejauhan.

Konan berdiri di depan lelaki itu dan dapat Konan lihat bahwa lelaki itu terkejut, baru saja dia ingin mengambil senjata dari sarungnya tetapi semuanya telah terlambat. Sebelum lelaki itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat senjata itu, Konan dengan cekatan menebaskan pisaunya melintang di leher penjaga lelaki itu. Konan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari cipratan darah yang mungkin saja mengotori muka atau baju yang baru saja dia beli. Setelah tebasan pisau Konan itu, seketika tubuh lelaki itu melengkung, tersungkur ke tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dengan indahnya, memberikan polesan tanah yang coklat menjadi warna merah. Setelah menghabisi musuhnya Konan memberikan tanda pada kelima temannya yang sudah menunggu ditempat tersembunyi mereka untuk segera menuju tempatnya.

Kelima teman mereka muncul dari tempat persembunyian, mendekati konan yang tengah menunggu mereka. Konan memandu mereka untuk terus bergerak, bergerak maju ke dalam gedung tua itu. Konan adalah seorang perempuan yang tidak bisa anggap remeh oleh kaum pria terutama bagi mereka yang telah tahu mengenai kekejaman dirinya yang tersembunyi dibalik kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Dengan tangkas, Konan beserta kelima temannya yang bernama Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Zetsu menghabisi musuh mereka dengan mudahnya. Saat mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan, mereka tidak menemukan apa pun di sana.

"Sial! Ini semua jebakan!" Hidan menembak pelurunya dengan sia-sia ke orang yang telah mati di dekatnya.

Semuanya terdiam, yang dikatakan Hidan mungkin benar tetapi tidak semuanya jebakan. Konan mencoba untuk bersikap tenang tetapi perkataan Hidan sungguh menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Coba kalau Pain tidak menyuruh wanita ini memimpin kita maka yang terjadi tidak akan seperti ini." Ucap Hidan dengan gamblang, tidak memperdulikan aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari diri Konan tiba-tiba. "Andai saja menyerahkan tugas ini pada pria maka hasilnya tidak akan seperti ini." Seru Hidan meremehkan Konan.

Dengan cepat setelah Hidan menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan Konan melayang mengenai sisi wajah Hidan sebelah kiri dengan keras, menimbulkan sebuah suara retakan dari wajah itu. Kepala Hidan menghantam tembok yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya. Keempat temannya, tidak terlalu memperdulikan Hidan yang mendapatkan pukulan gratis oleh Konan. Mereka sudah menganggapnya biasa karena Hidan dan Konan tidak pernah akur satu sama lainnya. Mereka bagaikan api dan air.

"Sial! Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi padaku! Kau pikir kau ini pantas berbicara seperti sampah padaku!" Konan menatap nyalang Hidan, tidak peduli dia harus membunuh salah satu temannya jika itu cukup memuaskan hasrat membunuhnya sekarang.

"Cih," Hidan membuang darah dari mulutnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit dari wajahnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu!" Hidan berteriak, bersiap menerjang Konan hingga sebuah pukulan kembali melayang di sisi kanannya.

"Diamlah, kita di sini bukan untuk bertengkar satu sama lain tetapi untuk kebaikan Itachi. Aku harap kau tidak mengeluarkan mulut sampahmu di sini karena kau akan menghancurkan semuanya." Ucap Kakuzu tanpa rasa bersalah pun karena telah memukul Hidan.

Hidan kembali menyeka darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya, kembali terdiam dan membuang mukanya dari hadapan Kakuzu. Benar yang dikatakan Kakuzu. Jika mereka bertengkar di tempat ini maka semua yang telah direncanakan akan hancur berantakan. Dengan hancur segalanya maka mereka akan kalah dan itu saja yang sangat Hidan tidak inginkan karena baginya tidak ada kata kalah dalam hidupnya.

"Tunggu, aku rasa ini tidak sepenuhnya jebakan. Lihat ponsel orang bodoh ini." Zetsu mengambil ponsel dari tangan mayat lelaki gemuk di dekatnya. "Aku rasa dia petunjuk bagi kita untuk mengetahui tempat bos mereka. Aku melihat dia melakukan sebuah panggilan sebelum dia mati tertembak oleh senjata Kisame." Zetsu terlihat senang sekali ketika mendapatkan petunjuk yang memberikan sebuah pencerahan bagi pekerjaan mereka.

"Sini biar aku yang periksa. Aku bisa melacaknya dengan mudah." Deidara mengambil ponsel itu dengan cepat dari tangan Zetsu.

"Dasar bocah pirang! Kau bisa memintanya dengan sopan tanpa merebutnya seperti tadi." Geram Zetsu yang kesal dengan tingkah Deidara yang berbuat seenaknya saja.

"Aku tidak peduli." Deidara mengabaikan Zetsu yang sedang menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak meninju muka lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu bertengkar. Kalian tetap di sini. Dan Kisame, kau ikut denganku. Kita harus segera bergerak ke tempat Itachi. Pain menyuruhku untuk pergi ke tempatnya jika segala urusan yang berada di sini selesai." Ujar Konan kepada kelima temannya yang tidak sepertinya tidak memperdulikan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian mengerti. Aku harap ketika kalian membutuhkan kami. Kalian hanya perlu menghubungi kami dan dengan segera kami akan sampai ke tempat kalian." Lanjut Konan yang sudah kebal dengan sikap tidak peduli teman-temannya yang aneh.

"Jangan meremehkan kami!" Ujar Hidan sengit.

Konan memutar matanya tidak peduli dengan ucapan Hidan. Dia abaikan ucapan Hidan karena bisa-bisa terjadi pertempuran darah di sini.

"Kisame, ayo kita segera pergi ke tempat Pain." Kisame segera memasukkan kembali senjatanya ke tempatnya ketika Konan mengajaknya bersama dia.

Konan dan Kisame meninggalkan gedung tua itu, menyisakan Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara dan Kakuzu di dalamnya. Mayat yang mereka bunuh, mereka lewati tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Konan mengambil sesuatu di jaket hitamnya, mengambil benda penghubung antara dirinya dan Itachi yang saat ini juga sedang menjalankan misi yang lain.

"Kami sudah mengatasi orang-orang yang berada di gedung tua ini. Kami tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti. Aku rasa pemimpin mereka hanya menumbalkan manusia-manusia tak berguna ini untuk menyambut kembali kedatangan kita atau sengaja untuk membuang waktu kita." Ucap Konan pada Itachi yang berada di seberang sambungannya.

Setelah menghubungi Itachi untuk memberitahukan masalah ini, Konan segera menutup ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah Kisame.

"Aku rasa permainan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama." Ucap Konan seraya menguap. "Membosankan."

Kisame hanya terdiam menanggapi ucapan Konan.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, udara malam intensitasnya kian menggila—luar biasa dingin. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak menghalangi seorang wanita tua yang sejak sejam yang lalu berada di tempat yang cukup sunyi senyap itu. Tempat yang dia datangi mengingatkan dirinya bahwa di dunia ini tidaklah kekal dan ketika tubuh mati maka tempat ini akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Dia berdiri sendirian di pemakaman tanpa seorang yang menemaninya karena pergi ke tempat ini adalah kemauannya dan dia tidak butuh orang yang menemaninya. Dia hanya butuh privasi. Wanita tua itu merapatkan jaket kulit keluaran terbaru, berusaha untuk menghalau udara dingin yang kian menusuk, menembus permukaan kulitnya. Wanita itu menangkap sesuatu yang bertengger di dahan sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Burung gagak yang dilihat wanita tua itu bertengger tanpa suara, diam, tak bergerak dan sepertinya mata tajamnya mengintai wanita tua yang memperhatikannya.

Wanita tua itu tidak peduli. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia berusaha tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Dia menghela napas pelan, berusaha mengeluarkan rasa sesak di dadanya ketika dia melihat ukiran nama yang terukir indah di batu nisan. Gundukan tanah dihadapannya mulai mengering dari air karena tadi sore hujan baru saja turun membasahi bumi.

Tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat yang tidak pernah dia lewatkan untuk mengunjunginya. Hampir setiap hari wanita tua itu selalu mengunjungi tempat ini. Dia menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang dia bawa, membuat gundukan tanah itu terhiaskan dengan kelopak bunga berwarna ungu. Kemudian dia mencium batu nisan itu. Dia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata ketika air mata itu keluar begitu saja.

Wanita tua itu lelah; lelah karena terus menerus mengalami mimpi buruk setiap kali dia memejamkan mata, lelah karena dia tidak mendapatkan kebahagian bagi dirinya, lelah karena dia tak mempunyai siapa-siapa yang dapat dijadikan tempat sandaran baginya.

Wanita tua itu tak peduli dengan hidupnya. Hidup selalu sulit baginya, tidak ada yang berharga setelah kepergian anak dan menantu yang begitu dia sayang. Kebahagiannya yang sempurna telah direnggut dari tangannya. Lebih tepatnya oleh suaminya sendiri. Memisahkan anak dengan ibunya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping dan dia masih mengingat kenangan yang menyakitkan yang telah terukir di masa lalunya.

Dia adalah wanitu tua yang terhormat. Dia mempunyai segalanya yang wanita lain belum tentu memilikinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah, kehormatan yang besar, wajah yang tidak pernah menua walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak usia enam puluh tahun namun dibalik itu semua dia hanya kekurangan satu hal yaitu kebahagian. Dia membutuhkannya.

Sebuah getaran dari alat komunikasinya menganggu sementara kegiatannya saat ini. Dia segera mengambil telepon genggam dari tas kecil yang dia bawa dan melihat orang yang menghubungi larut malam seperti ini. Dia segera mengangkatnya ketika nama yang tertera adalah nama orang yang sedang dia tunggu.

"Nyonya," kata seseorang dengan suara berat dari seberang sambungan sana.

"Hm," wanita itu merespon dengan singkat.

"Saya menemukannya." Ada rasa bangga dari seseorang bersuara berat dari lawan arah ketika memberitahukan berita yang dia sampaikan,

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari pria tersebut, dia mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Gejolak percaya diri dan kebahagiannya perlahan mulai bangkit.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu." Wanita tua itu segera menutup sambungan tanpa menunggu balasan dari pria di seberang sana.

Wanita tua itu kemudian duduk di depan sebuah batu nisan berukirkan "Minato" dan "Kushina" di bagian depannya.

"Aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan Naruto." Ujar wanita tua itu senang.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia melihat Sasuke berada di meja bar dengan ditemani dengan beberapa gadis cantik yang sepertinya sedang menggodanya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Sasuke mengacuhkan gadis-gadis tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto berjalan dan mendekati Sasuke. Gadis-gadis itu agak kecewa begitu Sasuke mengusirnya setelah kedatangan Naruto yang kini berada di sisinya.

"Di goda hm?" Naruto menyenggol pelan badan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Naruto. "Aku hanya bercanda." Naruto segera mengisi tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menawarkan minuman padanya.

"Sudah, aku hanya melayani satu orang tamu." Naruto membasahi tenggorakan yang kering dengan minuman yang ditawarkan Sasuke padanya.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya banyak sekali tamu yang ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku rasa ini merupakan hari keberuntunganku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa beristirahat lebih lama malam ini." Naruto meregangkan badannya, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih rileks. Naruto merasakan tarikan yang menyamankan di seluruh badannya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk dan asyik dengan apa yang berada di depan mereka. Terdiam, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, mengamati apa yang bisa mereka amati.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" Sasuke akhirnya berbicara, menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini juga menatap dirinya.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lagi." Ujar Naruto. " Walaupun hari ini tidak sepadat seperti hari kemarin tetap saja membuat badanku pegal-pegal semua. Mungkin efek tadi siang karena mengangkut barang ke gudang. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan liburan." Lanjut Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi liburan ke London?" Saran Sasuke pada Naruto tiba-tiba.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, namun kali dengan tatapan heran. "London? Bukankah itu terletak di benua lain?"

"Iya," Sasuke kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan negara orang lain. Lebih baik aku beristirahat di ranjang seharian penuh daripada harus berpergian ke tempat orang lain. Lagipula, negara sendiri saja aku belum pernah mengelilinginya." Naruto berkata seraya melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke tidak tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengandung unsur penolakan atas saran yang Sasuke berikan.

"Begitukah?" Ucap Sasuke, jelas dia tidak menduga dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ya, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ujar Naruto seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Yokohama. Aku dengar di sana ada sebuah kafe yang begitu menarik." Sasuke melanjutkan memberikan sarannya dan berharap kali ini Naruto tidak akan menolaknya. "Hanya setengah jam dari Tokyo." Sambung Sasuke lagi.

"Kau seperti mengajakku berkencan." Ucapan Naruto yang polos sukses membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengelus pundak Sasuke pelan ketika Sasuke tidak berhenti batuk.

"Yeah," suara Sasuke terdengar lebih normal setelah Naruto mengelus pundaknya. "Jadi kau ingin pergi ke Yokohama bersamaku?"

"Hm, itu bukan ide yang buruk." Naruto tersenyum. "Aku juga ingin pergi ke sana, hanya saja tidak pernah punya waktu dan teman untuk ke sana."

"Baiklah, lusa kita bisa ke sana."

"Eh? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Naruto agak kaget ketika Sasuke mengajukan hari untuk pergi ke sana.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Aku akan meminta izin pada Shikamaru agar kau bisa berlibur selama dua hari."

"Eh, aku akan meminta izin pada Shikamaru sendiri." Naruto menolak Sasuke yang ingin memintakan izin pada Shikamaru.

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang." Kata Sasuke, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mengacuhkan penolakan Naruto.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku. Aku tidak mau selalu merepotkanmu." Naruto berlari kecil, menyusul Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

Sasuke terus berjalan, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang terus memanggilnya.

"Sasukeeeee." Teriakan Naruto yang melengking mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Baru saja Sasuke menoleh, dia mendapatkan serangan yang mengejutkan dari Naruto. Sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak sengaja yang membuat Sasuke ingin menikmatinya lebih lama lagi.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sasuke." Ucap Naruto ketika bibirnya sudah terlepas dari bibir Sasuke. Muka Naruto memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke singkat dengan semburat merah yang tersamarkan di wajahnya.

Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke bersorak gembira mendapatkan sebuah ciuman Naruto walaupun itu terjadi karena tidak sengaja. Setidaknya dia mendapatkan kejutan yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada ruginya ketika dia menoleh saat dipanggil oleh Naruto tadi.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera meninggalkan bar setelah mereka berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantung mereka yang berdetak sangat cepat. Beruntung saat itu keadaan dalam keadaan sepi sehingga Naruto tidak perlu mendapatkan ejekan dari para teman-temannya.

Naruto segera mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya yang telah berjalan, mengekorinya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Saat di dalam mobil, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak banyak bicara. Terlalu malu karena kejadian tadi terutama dengan Naruto.

Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang agak aneh menurutnya dan berbicara pada Sasuke. Mengabaikan rasa malu yang menghinggap di dirinya. Ketika sudah tidak ada topik yang dibicarakan mereka akan terdiam.

Sasuke mengemudi dalam diam, tanpa bersuara. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang terdiam di tempat duduknya.

Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah kaca spion dan mendapati ada tiga mobil yang berada di belakangnya. Di sampingnya, Naruto hanya menatap gedung-gedung yang tak bergerak. Keheningan di antara mereka membuat suasana menjadi sungkan. Selang sepuluh menit, mobil itu telah membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan yang dikehendaki.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto. Sasuke kembali memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ya," Jawab Naruto kikuk. Dia ketahuan melamun oleh Sasuke. Panggilan Sasuke berulang kali menggugah lamunannya dan Naruto memandangi Sasuke seperti orang kebingungan.

Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke dan seketika jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Pipinya merah padam, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya terhadap Sasuke.

"Sudah sampai."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto agak terkejut ketika Sasuke bilang bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Naruto.

Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya dan Naruto mengikuti arah jari Sasuke menunjuk dan benar ucapan Sasuke. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Terima kasih Sasuke. Kau tidak ingin menginap di rumahku?" tawar Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, " Tidak, mungkin lain kali."

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari mobil Sasuke setelah tawarannya tidak terima oleh Sasuke. Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah memasuki rumahnya, Sasuke segera meninggalkan kediaman Naruto tanpa dia tahu bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Hari mulai fajar, di mana langit tampak mulai terang dan beberapa waktu lagi matahari akan segera muncul dan mengakhiri _twilight_. Itachi bergelut dengan senjatanya, memastikan bahwa senjata yang dia bawa tidak akan mengecewakan dirinya.

Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana sebuah organisasi yang sudah Akatsuki hancurkan kembali muncul dengan seseorang yang berniat sekali membunuhnya. Itachi mencium sebuah kecurigaan bahwa ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan organisasi ini untuk membuat sebuah politik adu domba. Dengan kata lain ada maksud tersembunyi atas kembalinya organisasi ini.

Pain dan Itachi kini sedang mengintai gedung bekas organisasi yang dulu pernah mereka habisi. Tidak banyak berubah dari tempat ini. Tidak terawat dan sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat adanya aktivitas yang begitu penting di tempat ini. Hanya ada beberapa pemabuk dan orang-orang yang ingin bertransaksi barang haram—narkoba. Selain itu tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Belum lagi saat dia mendapatkan laporan Konan bahwa ada yang ingin bermain-main dengan mereka dengan mengorbankan orang-orang tidak berguna.

Jika seperti ini maka dugaan Itachi benar bahwa ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan nama organisasi ini untuk menjalankan sebuah misi dari orang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku rasa ada seseorang yang ingin bermain _hide and seek_ dengan kita terutama denganku." Ujar Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek di depan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Padahal aku sudah merencanakan liburan untuk bulan depan tetapi malah terganggu dengan hal ini." Keluh Pain. "Belum lagi, masalahnya malah bertambah rumit ketika ada seseorang yang berambisi untuk menghancurkanmu dengan menggunakan adikmu. Aku pikir orang yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah orang yang hanya berani kandang karena menurut pandanganku orang-orang yang memimpin organisasi ini bukanlah orang yang suka bermain petak umpat." Sahut Pain seraya mengusir dingin dengan mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengosok-gosokannya.

"Benar apa yang kau ucapkan. Jika dia ingin menghadapi kita. Lebih baik dia segera menemuiku tanpa harus menggunakan Sasuke. Belum lagi, selama aku di sini, aku sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi. Tersirat nada cemas di dalam sana.

"Kau memang perlu mencemaskan dirinya. Menurut laporan yang aku terima, sejauh ini, sudah ada tiga orang yang ingin mencelakai adikmu. Beruntung Tobi dengan sigap dapat mengatasi mereka."

Itachi menghela napas berat.

"Aku harap Tobi tidak lalai menjalankan tugasnya atau dia harus berurusan denganku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi sungguh-sungguh, tanpa belas kasihan.

Pain menenangnkan Itachi, "Aku yakin Tobi akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Hm. Aku berharap begitu." setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara.

Matahari mulai beranjak dari peraduannya dan ini saatnya bagi Itachi dan Pain meninggalkan tempat yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apa di sana dan segera menuju tempat pertemuan mereka dengan Konan. Malam yang panjang untuk mengusut bangkitnya organisasi yang sudah mereka hancurkan.

.

.

.

Jauh di selatan, seorang pemuda tampak sedang menyalurkan emosinya yang memuncak pada anak buahnya, menampar mereka hingga tangannya memerah. Sudah cukup dia mendengarkan berbagai alasan kegagalan yang dibawa oleh anak buahnya yang hingga saat ini belum mampu membunuh Sasuke. Bukankah hal itu merupakan hal yang sangat mudah? Membunuh, salah satu pekerjaan yang sebenarnya sangat mudah tetapi anak buahnya selalu gagal untuk membunuh satu orang saja. Jangan-jangan anak buahnya juga tidak bisa membunuh binatang. Sudah cukup pemuda itu kecewa, Dia tidak puas dan tidak akan pernah puas jika dia belum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Sudah ketiga kalinya kau gagal membunuh Sasuke dan kau berani-beraninya menemuiku." Pemuda itu menghampiri pria yang lebih besar darinya dan kembali menampar pria itu dengan cukup keras hingga membuat pria itu mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan." Ucap pria itu dengan suara gemetar tanpa melihat tuannya. Dia takut. Dia tidak pernah melihat tuannya marah seperti ini.

Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi ucapan pria yang meminta maaf padanya. Pemuda itu sudah cukup kesal dengan pekerjaan yang tidak pernah berhasil. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan anak buahnya. Dia merasa terhina dengan segala kegagalan-kegagalan yang selalu dibawa oleh anak buahnya. Kini pemuda itu tidak dapat menerima semuanya. Dia menatap anak buahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, hingga siapa pun yang melihatnya tidak berkutik. Tidak cukup memberikan tamparan saja kini pemuda itu kembali meninju pipi bawahannya dengan sangat keras.

Sekarang pemuda itu mundur satu langkah dan mengambil sesuatu dari meja kerjanya. Sesuatu yang sudah dia siapakan jika anak buahnya mengalami kegagalan. Tiga kali gagal maka ini tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi dan harus ada yang dipertanggung jawabkan. Dia sebenarnya tidak terbiasa dengan ini semua tetapi dia harus melakukannya.

"Angkat kepalamu." Perintahnya dengan tegas.

Diangkatlah kepala pria itu dengan rasa takut dan dia terkejut ketika melihat benda yang berada di tangan tuannya, sebuah pistol bergagang emas. Dia merasakan sebuah getaran bernama ketakutan yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya ketika dia merasa nyawanya berada di ambang kematian.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" tanya pemuda itu dengan malas—menatap bosan orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Pria itu meneguk ludahnya cepat, "Berikan saya kesempatan lain untuk memperbaiki semuanya." Ucapnya penuh harap sekaligus khawatir.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, menyisakan sebuah misteri bagi orang yang melihatnya. Dia mendekati dengan perlahan dan mencengkram pelan dagu anak buahnya tersebut. Merasa dicengkram oleh tuannya, lelaki berbadan besar itu tidak banyak bergerak. Dia merapalkan doa di dalam hatinya agar Tuhan mau menyelematkan nyawanya dari manusia berhati monster yang berada dihadapannya. Lelaki berbadan besar itu menatap tuannya dengan pandangan takut. Takut akan hal yang terjadi ke depannya.

"Sekali kau melakukan kesalahan dan membuatku kecewa." Pemuda itu memotong ucapannya ketika dia berbisik pada anak buahnya, menatap sebentar kemudian mendekatkan lagi mulutnya di telinga anak buahnya. "Aku dapat memberikanmu sebuah rasa sakit yang tidak pernah orang lain bayangkan apalagi dirimu." Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dan memiliki sebuah arti dibalik senyuman tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan aura yang mengerikan yang mengelilingi pemuda itu.

Lelaki berbadan besar itu tidak dapat menahan ketakutannya lagi. Dia bergemetar hebat ketika tuannya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu padanya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat lalu mengarahkan pistolnya pada anak buahnya, meletakannya tepat di dahi lelaki berbadan besar itu.

"Dor," kata pemuda itu sambil tertawa. "Ah, sayang sekali jariku tidak kuat untuk menekan pelatuk ini." Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan menahan napas ketika tuannya mempermainkan nyawa teman mereka dengan mudah dan tanpa beban.

Lelaki berbadan besar itu tentu saja mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang terhitung dalam jumlah banyak.

"Aku tidak akan menembakmu." Ucap pemuda itu setelah tertawa dengan puas. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari anak buahnya tersebut.

Baru saja lelaki berbadan besar itu bernapas lega dan merasakan udara bebas karena tuannya tidak membunuhnya namun sesuatu yang tidak tertebak terjadi pada dirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi letusan senjata api yang membuat seluruh jantung yang berada di ruangan tersebut berdetak dengan cepat.

Mereka mendapati seorang lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan rambut berwarna putih menembakkan pistolnya ke arah lelaki berbadan besar itu dari belakang lelaki tersebut. Peluru itu dengan cepat menembus belakang kepala lelaki itu, hingga memperlihatkan lubang di sana. Pria berbadan besar itu tersungkur ke depan, terjatuh ke lantai putih yang kini penuh dengan warna merah.

"Tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua." Kata pemuda, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tidak peduli pada anak buahnya tersebut. "Menyusahkan sekali."

Pemuda itu melangkahi mayat yang berada di depannya tanpa rasa berrsalah sedikit pun.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti teman kalian maka kerjakan apa yang aku suruh atau kalian akan bernasib sama dengan apa yang kalian lihat." Pemuda itu berbicara dengan penuh ancaman.

Semua anak buahnya tidak berani untuk membantah ucapan tuannya. Mereka masih sayang dengan nyawa mereka dan tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti teman mereka yang kini sudah menjadi mayat.

"Sekarang kalian pergi dan laksanakan tugas kalian." Pemuda itu menyuruh bawahannya untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya.

"Ck, jika seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah melihat Itachi menderita." Pemuda itu menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghembuskan napasnya ke udara bebas. "Benarkan yang aku katakan Kimimaro?" Dia tersenyum pada seseorang yang dia percaya. Seseorang yang baru saja mengeksekusi anak buahnya yang bodoh.

.

.

.

Sebuah ketukan keras yang berirama berulang kali membuat Naruto harus membawa badannya untuk bangkit dari ranjang yang begitu nyaman dan itu sungguh membuatnya tidak bahagia. Selain itu, tidur yang sudah dia rencanakan hingga tengah hari akan menjadi sia-sia karena sebuah ketukan yang menganggu dirinya saat ini. Dengan malas, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, menuju pintu yang sedang menunggunya.

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang berada di balik pintunya sekarang. Bukankan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung ke rumah seseorang dan Naruto mengutuk orang yang berani bertamu ke rumahnya sepagi ini. Jika Sasuke yang berada di balik pintu rumahnya maka dia akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi dari sini karena dengan seenaknya sudah menganggu tidurnya. Naruto tidak peduli. Dia hanya membutuhkan tidur sekarang.

"Sasuke jika kau ingin—eh?" Ucap Naruto yang terputus ketika dia mengira bahwa Sasuke yang berada dibalik pintu tetapi kenyataannya bukanlah Sasuke yang berada dihadapan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dia kedatangan tamu yang sangat tidak dia bayangkan.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa sejak beberapa hari ini ada yang mengikutinya. Sasuke tidak bodoh dengan hal semacam ini. Dia termasuk orang yang cerdas. Dia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang belakangan ini membuatnya kesal. Perbuatan orang tersebut sudah tidak dapat ditoleransi begitu saja.

Ketika Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, dia segera turun dan menghampiri mobil hitam yang setia mengikutinya belakangan ini. Sasuke mengedor-gedor pintu mobil yang telah mengikutinya dengan tangan kanannya dan mempersiapkan senjata di tangan kirinya.

Lelaki yang kini berada dicengkraman Sasuke tidak dapat berkutik lagi karena lelaki itu baru menyadari bahwa ada pistol yang menekan daging di bagian perutnya, dan membuat lelaki itu tidak berkutik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke memaksa pistolnya untuk lebih menekan pada perut lawannya.

Dengan pistol yang masih berada di tangan kirinya, dengan cepat Sasuke memeriksa tubuh lelaki itu dengan tangan kanannya dan dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku untuk melindungimu." Ucap lelaki itu dengan datar.

Sasuke tertawa kecut, "Melindungiku? Memangnya siapa dirimu?" Sasuke meraih wajah lelaki yang berada dihadapannya, dan mencengkram pipinya dengan kasar.

Perbuatan Sasuke itu membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Itachi." Jawab lelaki itu singkat. "Itachi yang menyuruhku. Dia ingin kau aman." Sambungnya.

Sasuke mengendurkan cengkramannya dan memundurkan sedikit badannya namun dia masih mengarahkan pistol ke arah lelaki tersebut.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Tobi." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sasuke menatap sengit pada lelaki itu. "Itachi," Sasuke menyebutkan nama kakaknya dengan datar.

**TBC**

* * *

***Uhuk* okay, mungkin di bagian ini ceritanya menurut saya terasa aneh XD**


End file.
